<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fault Trace by RavenclawDonkeyKong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368550">Fault Trace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawDonkeyKong/pseuds/RavenclawDonkeyKong'>RavenclawDonkeyKong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Japan, Romanian, romania - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:08:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawDonkeyKong/pseuds/RavenclawDonkeyKong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Beginning at the end of Season 5, The Agents of SHIELD have left Tahiti. While deciding their next move, Ghost Rider arrives to save them from Thanos by hiding them in Hell. Back on Earth, The Snap claims one of a pair of guards who have been standing watch over a captured demon for over seventy years. When the group returns, The Rider is tasked with hunting down the demon before it grows too powerful, and the Agents of SHIELD rush to help him. But a mysterious group has been waiting for the demon's return, and they will stop at nothing to capture it first.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. True Incidence Angle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            Tahiti glistened in the afternoon sun, lush green vegetation surrounded by sparkling blue ocean. Soft waves lapped at the white sand beach where two figures stood holding hands and watching a black aircraft rise slowly into the air. Palm trees shook in the wake of the vertical takeoff as it cleared them and went out, preparing for a final flyover. Inside the cockpit the memory of those two figures weighed heavy, having been mentors to nearly every member of the team now gathered there. </p>
<p>For Agent Daisy “Quake” Johnson, the young woman in the co-pilot seat, they had even served as surrogate parental figures. And she knew that at least one of them had said goodbye to her for the last time. Holding back a surge of emotions, she addressed the man behind her in the doorway, “Alright, Director. Where to first?”</p>
<p>Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie, newly appointed Director of SHIELD, towered over the rest of the team. He registered the question with a nervous hope and turned to look at Agent Jemma Simmons on his left. Their eyes locked and they both smiled. </p>
<p>Sunlight began to pour in through the windshield, silently drawing in all attention. </p>
<p>The couple on the beach embraced as the aircraft flew over them and headed out for good. The island shrank steadily on the horizon, disappearing where the sky met the sea.</p>
<p>            Mack took a deep breath before finally answering, breaking the silence, “Thanos. That was on all the news reports when we were dealing with Talbot in Chicago.”</p>
<p>            Daisy’s mind went back, a few hours or a day, she couldn’t quite recall. Their battle to stop a former US Air Force general turned super-powered madman. </p>
<p>            “We can check the reports now.” Yo-Yo said, standing directly behind Daisy, her metal arms gripping the top of the seat, “See what’s happened since then.”</p>
<p>            “Good call.” Mack said, “Let’s convene in the briefing room. Once we find out what’s going on out there we can decide our next move.</p>
<p>            He addressed the pilot and copilot, “Davis, keep us on course for the States right now. Piper, you switch out with Daisy and help him.”</p>
<p>            “Yes sir.” they all responded.</p>
<p>            The team filed out. Piper, formerly right behind Davis, took Daisy’s place. Just before leaving, Daisy stopped in the doorway, turning to look out the windshield at the ocean again. The island was behind them now, but she still felt the bittersweet tug of longing for those she left behind. </p>
<p>            A metal hand pressed down on her shoulder. </p>
<p>            “You okay?” Yo-Yo asked.</p>
<p>            “I’ll be fine.” Daisy said, wiping away a tear and smiling.</p>
<p>            Yo-Yo gave her a hug. As the only Inhumans on the team, both changed by alien mist and granted superpowers, the two women had a special closeness to one another. </p>
<p>            “Thanks.” Daisy said as they pulled apart.</p>
<p>            “Come on.” Yo-Yo said, putting an arm around her shoulders and leading the way to the others. The metal arms were noticeable but surprisingly light. Daisy remembered Yo-Yo losing her arms to a young Hydra agent not long after they returned from the future, and just before they had dealt with a rift into a Fear Dimension. Thinking of it all made her head hurt. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the briefing room a large screen was playing a news report showing phone camera footage of a small mass in the sky above a city. It began moving toward the ground at high speed. As it grew closer and clearer the outline showed two bodies locked together. They hit the ground in an explosion of concrete and glass. As the dust settled an enormous crater slowly became visible. Text on the screen read <em>Quake in Chicago connected to Thanos?</em></p>
<p>Seeing the footage shook Daisy. Her body was still sore from the events on screen, the tension still fresh. And she knew “<em>Quake</em>” was being used to reference the impact of their bodies, not her chosen codename, but a small fear still crept into her mind. It would not be the first time her loyalties were misrepresented. </p>
<p>In the video the ground shook again and a single figure shot into the air. She watched Talbot’s body go up for the second time that day. Only a few hours had passed since she was lying in that crater, but watching it this way felt oddly numb. Saving the world could be a thankless job.</p>
<p>“We’ll clear this up.” a deep voice said, bringing her back. Mack must have noticed the look on her face. </p>
<p>“Everyone’s scared and confused now,” he continued, “but we’ll fix it.”</p>
<p>She nodded, “It’ll be okay. But for now we have to help, right? So where do we start?”</p>
<p>Simmons spoke up as she tapped on her smartpad, “Thanos’ forces seem to be focused primarily here.”</p>
<p>A news report appeared on the screen, showing a map of Africa which zoomed in on the nation of Wakanda. Countless red dots were gathered along one side. The news anchor stated, “Several large dropships have made landfall along the Wakandan border--”</p>
<p>“Why Wakanda?” Yo-Yo asked, “Wouldn’t they want to target the world’s largest armies first?”</p>
<p>“None of the reports seem entirely sure,” Simmons replied, “but they all indicate a number of Avengers are on the ground in Wakanda, engaging these forces.”</p>
<p>“I guess everyone there knows something we don’t.” Daisy said.</p>
<p>“Exactly.” Mack agreed, “And whatever the reason, it must be important. I’m suggesting we go and help. Unless anyone has any other ideas?”</p>
<p>The team all shared glances. No one could think of a place they might be needed more at that moment. But the silence did not sit well with Daisy. Something felt off. She looked at the screen again and there was no news anchor. Just an empty chair and a shadow which passed too quickly to tell if it had been real or a trick of the eye.</p>
<p>“What's...” she began but trailed off as the news report cut to the colored bars of a transmission error screen. They all turned to Simmons, who was tapping at her pad, the screen going from one news station to the next, all with the same results. </p>
<p>A scraping, warping sound and bright orange light emanated from behind the team, making them all turn suddenly. A circle of orange sparks stood in the observation room. Beyond was a dark expanse and walking out of it, through the circle and into the room, was a man with a flaming skull for a head. </p>
<p>They all breathed a sigh of relief, watching the man cautiously as the skull and flames quickly turned into a normal human face. </p>
<p>“Robbie?” Daisy asked, stepping forward, “What are you doing here?”</p>
<p>“No time to explain.” he said quickly, “You all have to come with me right now!”</p>
<p>“What are you talking about?” Mack asked.</p>
<p>“Later! It’s literally life and death. You have to trust me.”</p>
<p>“What about the rest of the crew?”</p>
<p>“I’ll get everyone I can, now come on!”</p>
<p>Mack looked at the team and said, “Let’s go.”</p>
<p>Simmons went first.</p>
<p>“Through here.” Robbie explained to her, “Take a few steps in and just stay put. Close your eyes and cover your ears.”</p>
<p>Yo-Yo and Mack embraced and he sent her next. Looking at Daisy he said, “Your turn.”</p>
<p>She looked from him to Robbie, took a deep breath, and stepped through. It was instantly dark but she could see far off figures, almost as if in a fog. She walked forward on thick black sand that crunched beneath her feet. Then harsh winds began to blow, scratching at her face and carrying the wails of distant voices. Daisy covered her ears and crouched down, gnashing her teeth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Whirring sounds echoed down lightless concrete hallways, making their way to a confined room, empty except for a hulking shape sitting against one wall. A loud clicking came from the figure, and a red circle of light began to glow on its face. The light slid from left to right along a track, a single eye taking in the bleak surroundings. And inside, the creature's brain started running a jumble of letters and numbers.</p>
<p>Metallic grinding sputtered out as the creature rose to its feet. Cables popped and hissed as they disconnected from the back of its massive body. Rough metal, more like stone, was fashioned into segments like battle armor all over the thing, designed as a monstrous caricature of a heavy infantry soldier from the Second World War.</p>
<p>For decades now its mind called it down the same path, those same dark halls, with a singular purpose. The numbers and letters slowly formed a sequence in its mind which repeated as it walked. It came out finally to a bigger room with a stone altar in the center which held a large metal ring covered in strange runes. The air near it was warm and filled with a crackling felt in the mind rather than the ears. On either side were two stands with keyboards and black screens displaying green text. </p>
<p>Entering from a hallway opposite the creature was an exact replica of itself. They approached their respective screens as they had every day for over seventy years, a new secret sequence in each of their minds, ready to be entered into the old computers. But the creature noticed a change. It turned to look and the other had stopped in its path. The behemoth was looking down, seemingly distracted. It reached up a hand and rubbed its chest. Loud clanging erupted as the massive metal body fell to one knee. </p>
<p>It approached slowly, unsure of what to do with the first break in a pattern it had followed all its life. The other being looked up at it. Their masked faces were stoic. Red eye lights just stared and crab-like mouths betrayed no emotion. Then the kneeling creature let out a deep, rasping sigh, and with its breath a thin dark dust exited the shell through the mouthpiece and crevices. </p>
<p>The red eye dimmed and went out. The armor suit stayed in place, held by its own weight. The remaining creature stood uncertain of how to proceed. It tried tapping its partner, then pushing. The suit fell over with loud bangs that echoed through those dark and empty halls. The creature could not grasp the concept, but it had never been alone before. </p>
<p>Beeping began to come from the computers. It went to its stand on the left and entered the sequence running through his mind. The computer accepted as always, but the beeping still came from the stand on the right. It walked over and tried entering its code. The sequence did not take. The beeping got louder and faster. It looked at its fallen comrade. The noise was constant and blaring now. It tried entering codes at random, clicking the keys, but nothing worked. Soon there was just one prolonged sound, like a loud horn blasting over the ruckus of the creature smashing the computer to bits. </p>
<p>And everything went quiet. </p>
<p>It stepped away from the broken fragments littered about and walked to the front of the altar. A soft humming began to rise from the ring. Orange light slowly shone from the runes,  illuminating the concrete room and casting long, strange shadows. Lines of much brighter orange light grew within the circle, forming complicated patterns which overlapped one another until they made a full glowing disc. </p>
<p>It stood there watching, waiting to see what would emerge, set to face whatever its entire life had been dedicated to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daisy was still covering her head and ears against the wind and wailing, eyes shut hard despite the darkness. A gentle hand grasped her shoulder. Looking through ashen fog, she could see a circle of light with familiar outlines walking into it. Standing shakily, she headed that way. The ground beneath her feet crackled like gravel with every step until she walked through the circle, back onto the aircraft’s steady floor. Blinking, her eyes adjusted to the light. A shiver ran up her spine and she wrapped her arms around herself. Looking at the group, everyone was back, and then some. Agents Davis and Piper were there, as well as a teenage boy in a wheelchair. She recognized him as Gabe, Robbie’s younger brother. </p>
<p>Mack was breathing heavily, his arm around Yo-Yo who was also shivering slightly. “Was that place...” his question trailed off. </p>
<p>Robbie, kneeling by his brother to check in on him, stood up and nodded, “Yes. That was Hell. Or at least a part and aspect of it.”</p>
<p>“Don't ever take us there again.” Mack said.</p>
<p>“Staying out is your responsibility now.” </p>
<p>“What’s going on?” Simmons asked.</p>
<p>“Thanos. I don’t exactly understand how, but he’s wiped out half of all life in the universe.”</p>
<p>“For real,” asked Daisy, “or like hyperbole?”</p>
<p>“For real. Literally half of all life. It’s created chaos on the other side, and that’s why I was able to hide you all in Hell for a few seconds until it passed. I needed to keep you all from being counted.”</p>
<p>“So that’s it?” asked Yo-Yo, “Fifty percent of people are just gone? How does it work, are Inhumans counted separately from humans? How many of us are even left then?” </p>
<p>“I don’t have any of that information. I’ve told you everything I know so far.”</p>
<p>“It’s going to be pandemonium out there. We’ll be needed more than ever.” Mack said, “Thank you for helping us.”</p>
<p>“I owed you all. And also I have to ask a favor.”</p>
<p>“Anything.” Mack told him. </p>
<p>“Gabe can’t stay alone, not until everything settles down. I need you all to keep him safe for now.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know if we’re the safest people to be around.” Daisy said. </p>
<p>“Trouble has a way of finding us.” Simmons added.</p>
<p>“But you all handle it well. And right now that’s what we need.” Robbie said, then turned to his brother, “I’m sorry to put this all on you so suddenly Gabe, but are you alright with that?”</p>
<p>“I’m still wrapping my head around it.” he said, “But at least I know you all. I guess you’re right about it being the safest option for now.”</p>
<p>“What’s next for you, Robbie?” Daisy asked. </p>
<p>“I’m still waiting on orders but...”</p>
<p>He froze, staring off into space. Everyone looked at him, concerned, drawing in closer. </p>
<p>“Something’s happened.” he said.</p>
<p>“What is it?” Yo-Yo asked.</p>
<p>“I have to move fast. A missing demon has suddenly reappeared. Hell wants him brought in for questioning.”</p>
<p>“We’ll help you.” Mack said, “It’s the least we can do, and a demon on the loose is always dangerous.”</p>
<p>“If you all can catch up then yes, absolutely. But I have to go on ahead and get to him as quickly as possible.”</p>
<p>“Take this then.” Simmons said, handing him a comm unit, “You can communicate with us and we can track your position.”</p>
<p>“Alright.” he said, putting it into his ear, “I’m heading to Kushiro, Japan.” </p>
<p>He took out his chain and whipped a circle of orange sparks. </p>
<p>“See you when you get there. But keep my brother safe.”</p>
<p>He jumped through and the circle disappeared. </p>
<p>Mack immediately began giving orders, “Simmons, get the tracking up and running.”</p>
<p>“Already on it sir. He’s in Kushiro, just as he said. Deep underground by the looks of the signal. It’s faint but we still have a reading.”</p>
<p>“Good. Piper, Davis, head back to the cockpit. Get the Zephyr off autopilot and start moving us toward those coordinates.”</p>
<p>“Sir, yes sir!” they replied in unison, running from the briefing room.</p>
<p>“Daisy and Yo-Yo, you two get prepped for the field. If it’s a demon we’re fighting that calls for some Inhuman power. Meet me in the loading bay when you’re ready.”</p>
<p>“Yes sir.” They said.</p>
<p>“And Gabe, you stay here. Try and keep out of danger. Maybe help Simmons if she asks.”</p>
<p>“Yes, uh, yes sir.” He replied nervously.</p>
<p>And with that he left to the loading bay. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Robbie walked through the portal from the Zephyr into a deep dark concrete hallway. He wrapped the chain around his fist and arm, allowing the flames to remain on it. The flickering light showed the way, casting his contorted shadow behind it. The Spirit of Vengeance within him was getting communications from Hell, information on the target he could sense not far ahead.</p>
<p>He was a Demon Lord named Belathauzer, with the ability to possess bodies and feed off fear to increase his powers. He had been missing for seventy-three years, and Hell wanted answers for his absence. </p>
<p>In the next room at the end of the hall, Robbie could tell the demon was present, but not physically manifested. He detected another creature’s body and heard its movements echoing all throughout the underground complex, looking for an exit. </p>
<p>Entering the main room he found it vast and mostly empty. Holding up the flaming chain illuminated an altar in the center, surrounded by chunks of broken stone and fragments of a smashed computer. Off to one side was the husk of a creature, some empty heavy armor. He left it, sensing no danger. </p>
<p>Robbie followed the sounds of scraping and grinding metal down another hallway. The Spirit could feel the demon’s presence growing stronger. He had found an exit door and was now clumsily using the hefty stolen body to smash it open. Turning the corner, Robbie let The Spirit take over. His face burned off and gave way to a flaming skull which shone in the darkness with a furious blaze. </p>
<p>The demon noticed the light, pausing his efforts. The massive creature he now possessed turned slowly around, wide shoulders scraping against the narrow walls. It looked just like the other dead one, dark blue and grey armor building up to a robotic face with a crab mouth and one red light eye. They stared each other down and Ghost Rider called out, “Belathauzer! I’m taking you back to Hell.”</p>
<p>Some wicked noise meant to be a laugh exited the creature’s body. In a voice which was never designed to speak, high and strained like wind through reeds, it said, “If you’re here for me, Spirit, then clearly I am to be punished.”</p>
<p>“I’m not here to make the judgment, I’m just here to bring you in.”</p>
<p>“A weak answer. You will find my rebuttal much stronger!”</p>
<p>The creature raised its hands and fiery pits appeared on the floor between them. Wretched claws reached out, pulling forth demonic minions covered in scales of dark grey and glowing orange. Small and thin but powerful enough in groups. This one numbered six. They glanced around in confusion at first, having not been summoned by their master in so long. The demon pointed at Ghost Rider and ordered, “Destroy him.”</p>
<p>The demons hesitated. They could not reject the commands of their master. But they also could not battle the Spirit of Vengeance. The group finally spoke up, in voices both raspy and malicious, alternating from demon to demon with each sentence, </p>
<p>“Spirit! See here the hypocrisy of Hell! </p>
<p>Of those who oversee both us and you! </p>
<p>Do we disobey our master and face punishment? </p>
<p>Or do we fight you and face the same?”</p>
<p>“Step aside.” Ghost Rider told them.</p>
<p>“Destroy him!” Belathauzer roared.</p>
<p>The demonic minions all cackled darkly,</p>
<p>“Better to show loyalty! </p>
<p>Better the master we know! </p>
<p>Show us mercy, Spirit! </p>
<p>If you see fit!”</p>
<p>They pounced at him and Ghost Rider let loose his flaming chain. It hit one at the head, cutting them in half downwards with flecks of magma and puffs of smoke. The rest grabbed his arms and legs, holding him in place. The creature slammed one more time into the door, finally busting it open. Beyond lay a small staircase leading to another door on the ceiling. It grabbed the handles and began pulling hard. Ghost Rider managed one struggling step forward with the minions wrapped around him. </p>
<p>The creature stomped one foot two steps up for better leverage and pulled again. The doors tore open, layers of dirt rained down as a blast of sunlight and fresh air raced through the complex. The damp scent of a forest replaced the stale underground air. Quicker than such a large body would seem capable of, the demon-possessed creature ran out the doorway into the woods beyond. </p>
<p>Ghost Rider concentrated his strength on the part of his chain still around his wrist, held tight by demonic hands. He made the flames ignite as hot as possible. When the minion’s grip loosened, he pulled free and swung the chain around, hitting everyone and sending them flying into the walls and ceiling. He ran outside, following after Belathauzer, finding a trail of massive footprints and torn plant life. The Spirit immediately gave chase.</p>
<p>Static filled his earpiece then quickly smoothed out to Simmons’ voice, “--opy? Reyes do you copy?”</p>
<p>“I'm here Simmons.” he responded as he ran, “Can you pinpoint my location?”</p>
<p>“Now, yes. Before the signal was too weak for a specific reading.”</p>
<p>“It was an underground bunker. Something weird must have been going on here back in the day.”</p>
<p>“We may have to research it later. For now I'm having the Zephyr come to you, which appears to be Kushirocho Forest Park.”</p>
<p>“That’s right.” A noise behind him signalled the remaining five demons giving chase, “I have to go. Let me know when you get here.”</p>
<p>“Copy.”</p>
<p>He swung his chain around a fallen tree up ahead, pulling it onto the trail as he ran by. The demonic minions jumped right over it. They were gaining on him. The Spirit ran harder on Robbie's legs, picking up speed without the hassle of human pain. The trees were growing less dense and the trampled foliage soon gave way to a well-worn trail. He followed almost literally in the creature’s footsteps, large holes left in the dirt. Belathauzer was moving toward a city, looking to absorb the fear left in Thanos’ wake. </p>
<p>Ghost Rider felt something grab his right leg and he fell hard on his stomach. Turning around quick he kicked the offending demon in the face, sending it flying away. But the others caught up fast, and though he was back on his feet he could no longer outrun them. Four circled around him, hateful grins wide with jagged teeth; licking their lips with long sharp tongues. One end of his chain was held tight in his hand while the other hung, loose ready to fly. Its flames burned bright. </p>
<p>“Let’s do this quick.” he said.</p>
<p>The demon behind him jumped first and he turned, his left fist making contact with them in the air. On his left the next one came running and he swung the chain, the tip going straight through their chest. He pulled it back, magma and black smoke leaking through the hole as it fell and died.</p>
<p>The one kicked away earlier was back, four demons surrounding him again. He threw the chain in front, aiming at one demon’s neck. Its hands caught the links and as the heat increased it started to scream, but still held on tight. Ghost Rider pulled hard, bringing it flying in and slamming into the ground where he stomped its head repeatedly until it crushed open, magma smoking on the dirt. A second demon charged directly at him and he dodged, pummeling the demon’s stomach and face with his fists, chips flying off its body like flecks of coal. </p>
<p>A third demon jumped on his back, teeth scraping against the burning skull. He uppercut the one in front of him, wrapped the chain around the neck of the one on his back, and pulled to throw it over his shoulder into the one in front. They got back up and ran at him together. He grabbed one in a headlock, using its body for balance as he jumped and locked his legs around the other’s neck. With a twist he brought all of them falling to the ground and two loud cracks rang out before two heads rolled away from the demonic bodies, leaking molten stone. </p>
<p>The last demon opened a portal and tried running back into Hell. Robbie reached down through it and pulled the demon back up. He lifted the stony body and slammed it headfirst into the ground, the fearful orange eyes obliterated in an explosion of rock fragments.</p>
<p>Ghost Rider immediately returned to chasing Belathauzer. The trail led to a parking lot, footprints now left in cracked concrete. Beyond that lay a rail line where a train was already taking off, stranded passengers looking on in confusion. He saw the creature through the windows, manning the controls in the first car. He ran harder but the last car flew past to his left just as he reached the tracks. Ghost Rider flicked out the chain, opened a portal on his right and stepped through it into the back of the first car.</p>
<p>It was filled with seats on either side, leaving only a narrow path down the center. The car rocked back and forth as it gained more speed. The creature looked over its shoulder through the door of the cab and slammed it shut. Portals appeared across the floor and ceiling, more ash-grey demons scurrying out. Taking the lead he lashed the chain out, bisecting three of them at different places along their upper torsos. More just came through.</p>
<p>“Reyes?” his earpiece buzzed with Simmons’ voice, “Are you on a moving train?”</p>
<p>He punched a fistful of stone shards out of a demon’s face, saying, “Yes! Belathauzer’s taken over the body of some big creature,” he paused to smash a demon into a chair, magma scorching the fabric, “and he’s at the controls. He’s summoning minions to slow me down.”</p>
<p>“We’re on our way.” Daisy said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>On the Zephyr she and Yo-Yo were suited up and ready to deploy. They met Mack by the rear ramp where he was holding his trademark shotgun-axe. The ramp was open, the wind raging through the loading area, and under them they could see the train’s modern blue-green design reflect the afternoon sun.</p>
<p>“Here's the plan.” he said, activating his comm unit and speaking to the whole team, “Simmons is working on gaining remote access to the train's controls. Yo-Yo will be dropped off on the tracks ahead of the train where she will be able to run back and forth into it.”</p>
<p>“Given the train’s momentum, the best position we can reach in time is just before the bridge over the Shinkushiro River in Kushiro.” Simmons added.</p>
<p>Mack continued, “Worst case scenario we knock it into the water. Reyes, you'll need to open the door of the front car for Yo-Yo.”</p>
<p>Below, a set of double doors on the side of the train burst out, crumpled and falling.</p>
<p>“Good work.” Mack continued, “After dropping off Yo-Yo the Zephyr will maintain a position in front of the train, with Daisy standing on the loading ramp and using her powers to help slow it down. Our priority is stopping this thing before it hits a city center.”</p>
<p>Ghost Rider’s voice came through, breathing heavier, “The longer he's running free the stronger he'll become. We have to be fast.”</p>
<p>“That's my specialty.” Yo-Yo said, giving Mack a smirk.</p>
<p>In the cockpit Agent Davis was at the controls, Agent Piper his copilot. He maneuvered the Zephyr's flight path to be parallel with the speeding train, whose maximum eighty miles per hour was no match for a military grade aircraft. He sped them further along the tracks, bringing the Zephyr down and opening the rear ramp. </p>
<p>Yo-Yo gave Mack a kiss, then Daisy a fist bump before walking out.</p>
<p>“Be careful Yo-Yo.” Mack's voice came from behind her. </p>
<p>“You too.”</p>
<p>She stepped down onto the tracks, walking to the side and taking a stance in an open space just next to them. The bridge wasn’t far to her left. The train would approach from her right. She watched The Zephyr take off again, lifting against a slowly setting sun, and clenched her fists, ready to start running.</p>
<p>Davis guided the Zephyr up and flew back. Upon reaching the train he pulled around, got ahead and matched its speed while lowering down just above the tracks.</p>
<p>With the back ramp open, Daisy checked her safety straps and took a few steps forward. The creature made eye contact with her through the windshield of the train. </p>
<p>“What is that thing, a robot?” she asked.</p>
<p>“It has some biological elements inside.” The Rider replied, his voice accompanied by the sounds of hisses and landing blows.</p>
<p>“Also a demon.” Yo-Yo added, “No big deal.”</p>
<p>Daisy lined up with the edge of the ramp, steadied herself and took aim. She felt a slight, familiar trembling build up through her body, coming into focus in her hands, pointed at her target.</p>
<p>She let loose.</p>
<p>Seismic energy shot from her hands and impacted the front of the train. Loud screeching rang out as it wavered but kept moving.</p>
<p>The instant Daisy hit the train Yo-Yo started running. The world around her gained a slight blur, and everything outside of herself seemed to be standing still. The sound of the seismic waves hitting the train stayed suspended and prolonged in the air. The shriek of the wheels turned into a deep, long note which grew louder as she approached.</p>
<p>Reaching the open door on the first train car, she climbed in to see Ghost Rider in the center of the aisle, frozen mid-fight. His foot was planted on one’s chest, and he held two up in the air. She moved past them, climbing over rows of seats to reach the cabin door. Her speed could only last for a single heartbeat before she snapped back to her starting position. And she could feel the pressure in her chest. Yo-Yo grabbed for the handle of the door and pulled. It was locked. She swung back and punched at the door. Her body pulled away, her fist missing the door by millimeters, and she was standing back on the tracks, watching the train draw even closer.</p>
<p>            Suddenly from behind her a small aircraft flew over, straight for the Zephyr. </p>
<p>            “Davis, in front of you!” she shouted.</p>
<p>            Inside, Piper was watching the aircraft on the radar. Davis held the Zephyr steady as it flew in close, going right in front of them, across their path. As it left, he fell limp in his seat. The Zephyr dropped, hitting the tracks before Piper could take over and lift back up.  </p>
<p>            In the back Daisy was knocked off balance and fell off the ramp. She dangled by her safety harness, whirling around, dizzy and unable to steady herself. </p>
<p>            “Daisy hold on!” Mack shouted, pulling on her harness, “Davis, what happened?”</p>
<p>            “Davis is out, sir!” Piper replied, “There’s an enemy aircr--”</p>
<p>            Her end went silent and the Zephyr dipped again. The ground came up quick, ready to smash Daisy before the autopilot took over. </p>
<p>            “Cut me down!” she shouted over the comm, trailing in the air behind The Zephyr.</p>
<p>            Mack lifted his shotgun-axe and chopped the cord, severing it immediately and then running to the cockpit. Quake landed hard onto the tracks. </p>
<p>            Right in front of the train. </p>
<p>            Instinctively she shot a seismic blast, sending herself flying backwards. The train faltered but kept moving. Her trajectory was headed right back for the front of the train. With one hand she shot waves at the ground and the other at the train, using her powers to levitate and keep from hitting either. The effort was intense, holding it all while moving at the speed of the train. She let out a guttural scream.</p>
<p>Yo-Yo, watching the scene pass by in front of her, shouted, “Robbie, abre la puerta!”</p>
<p>On the train Ghost Rider's arms were wrapped in demons. He moved his head to the side and opened wide, taking a bite of everything holding his right arm, crushing demonic hands between his jaws. Free to move, he whipped the chain through and around the door then pulled it right off the hinges. </p>
<p>Hearing the sound of tearing metal, Yo-Yo immediately activated her speed and ran to catch up with the train. She climbed back on and saw a pile of stone bodies she realized was Robbie, covered in demons. His chain was out, the door crumpled and suspended in the air around it. She sped to the front. The creature took up most of the space in the cab, bending and denting the walls. Through the windshield, Daisy was floating, her face stuck in a look of strained fear. Yo-Yo found the emergency break on the panel and slammed it.</p>
<p>Her body snapped back. She returned to her spot on the tracks and lost balance, falling on her side.</p>
<p>Daisy was still screaming and holding herself elevated. She pulled her powers together to let out one more blast, sending herself flying back again.</p>
<p>The train screeched out on the bridge, echoing across the water and nearby buildings. Sparks flew out from underneath as the breaks took effect. The creature was thrown forward, its head smashing through the windshield. Daisy landed and rolled, coming to a stop on her stomach, facing the train. It came steadily toward her, stopping loudly just inches from her face.</p>
<p>She got up shakily and looked around. They had stopped the train and the demon right on the bridge.</p>
<p>“Daisy!” Mack called over the comm unit, “Are you alright?”</p>
<p>Overhead the Zephyr was circling the small aircraft, “I'm fine. Take care of that thing, we'll handle the rest down here.”</p>
<p>Breathing heavily, she looked out over the city, near the bridge. On the roof of a close by low-rise, silhouetted by the orange sunset, Daisy could just make out the figure of someone dancing wildly. She watched intently, confused and growing tired before finally collapsing.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Epicentral Distance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wildflowers bloomed at the foothills of the Carpathian Mountains, spreading as far as the eye could see beneath the Romanian Summer sun. A young girl frolicked among them, giggling to herself as she smelled all the various kinds. She gathered some of her favorites, forming a small bouquet of many different colors. A soft breeze came down from the mountain and she smiled as it cooled her. Releasing her physical form she rode on that breeze all through the flowers, brushing them, carrying their petals and pollen all over the field.</p>
<p>Coming to a stop, she reformed her body to lay down in a patch of yellow and white flowers. Opening her eyes and looking around she saw her wanderings had ended close to the forest neighboring her village. Its trees stood tall and strong, forming a barrier beyond which were dark shadows even in the afternoon sun.</p>
<p>Against that barrier the girl noticed a figure standing and watching her. Getting up for a better view she saw it was an old woman. Dressed modestly, like any other old woman from the village, in a big dress and a scarf wrapped around her head. The woman smiled as if they knew one another, but the girl did not recognize her.</p>
<p>“Florina!” a voice rang out from far behind the girl. Her mother was calling. She looked toward her then back to the woman, who was now gone. Nowhere to be seen.</p>
<p>“Florina!” her mother called again, “Vino acasă!”</p>
<p>Come home.</p>
<p>She stood up and ran back down to the village, bouquet in hand, forgetting about the woman. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>At the edge of the village her mother stood waiting, holding a bucket of water. Florina waved as she ran. The woman smiled, tucked her hair behind her ear and waved back. She showed her mother the flowers and they walked back home, hand in hand. </p>
<p>In the house her mother put the flowers in a vase, arranging them delicately.</p>
<p>“I saw an old lady today.” Florina said, “Out by the forest.”</p>
<p>“Oh?” her mother asked, voice suddenly faltering. Her hands were shaking.</p>
<p>“Yes. She smiled and waved to me.”</p>
<p>The vase fell and shattered. Her flowers lay on the floor, soaked in a puddle that kept spreading out.</p>
<p>“Are you alright mommy?”</p>
<p>“I'm fine, just stay back. I don't want you to get cut. Your father is coming home tonight and--”</p>
<p>She heard a jangle of keys at the door and froze. It opened roughly and Florina’s father came in. They heard him taking off his overcoat in the doorway. Her mother quietly continued picking up the broken shards. He came around the corner and saw them through the kitchen doorway. His face openly carried his anger. </p>
<p>“Ce s-a întâmplat?” he asked. </p>
<p>What happened?</p>
<p>Everyone froze. He exhaled loudly, shaking his head.</p>
<p>“Are you really so stupid?” he asked, “Why did you do that, Ileana?”</p>
<p>She looked down and kept working, careful not to nick her fingers. “It was an accident.” she told him.</p>
<p>“Always accidents with you. You never think.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I’m cleaning it up.”</p>
<p>“Think ahead of time! Then you don’t have to clean it up! Think about other people for once and how you affect them!” </p>
<p>She did not respond, just got up and put the shards into the bin. Florina silently watched her grab a towel and begin drying the floor.</p>
<p>“No answer, of course, because you don’t care.” he continued, watching her work, “It doesn’t matter to you that this negative energy of yours infects me. Every morning I have to wake up to this, and I have to carry it with me all day. I’m distracted from my work because of you, I make mistakes because of you, and you don’t even care! All you care about is yourself!”</p>
<p>“That’s not true.” Florina said, “She cares about me. And she cares about you too.”</p>
<p>“Don’t interrupt adults! And of course she cares about you, she just hates me! It’s all about hating me!”</p>
<p>“Florina go to your room.” her mother said.</p>
<p>She hesitated, looking from her mother to her father, and finally went upstairs as her cheeks grew warm and her eyes began to water. In her room she could still hear her father shouting. The only noises her mother made were the sounds of her work. Florina pulled her pillow over her ears and cried herself to sleep.</p>
<p>That night she awoke after a soft knock at her door. It opened slightly and her mother peaked through. </p>
<p>“Florina? Dragă? Ți-am adus mâncarea.”</p>
<p>Love? I've brought your food.</p>
<p>She sat up drowsily and rubbed her eyes. “Where's father?”</p>
<p>“He left again.” she answered, looking at the floor. </p>
<p>Ileana sat on the side of the bed and handed Florina a bowl of pilaf. The girl took it and began to slowly eat, sneaking glances at her mother. Working up courage she finally asked, “Why does father hate us?”</p>
<p>“Oh no,” her mother said, smiling with watery eyes, “he doesn't hate us, love. He's just frustrated with work.”</p>
<p>“He always comes home to yell at us. He tells lies and he says bad things about you and you always let him do it.”</p>
<p>“No, child, he doesn't lie, he just doesn’t always know what’s happening because he's at work. And he works to support us. So you can have that food you're eating. And this bed.” She tapped the covers and stared at them for too long, a single tear flowing down her cheek to a grin which looked painful.</p>
<p>“He loves us. Just in his own way.” she continued, looking back up at Florina and wiping her face, “And everything will be alright eventually.”</p>
<p>“Work makes him so angry? Not us?”</p>
<p>“Exactly.”</p>
<p>“What about his work?”</p>
<p>Ileana was silent, just staring at her. Florina could see a yearning deep in those eyes, but her mother responded, “Don’t worry about it. We have to do our part to not distract or frustrate him. Then he won't have any reason to come home and yell.”</p>
<p>Florina thought about this a while, staring at her blanket and eating in silence. She mulled over everything her mother had said. Then with determination she stated, “I’ll help him. I’ll give him power so he can be strong and not have to be angry.”</p>
<p>Ileana smiled wide as more tears began to roll down her face, “Have you spoken to him about your powers?”</p>
<p>“No. Mommy, why are you crying?” </p>
<p>Her mother’s lips trembled even as she maintained the smile. Her crying eyes glittered with intense struggle, “I’m just so…”</p>
<p>The words seemed stuck in her throat. </p>
<p>“I’m just so happy for your father. This will be great for him.”</p>
<p>She kissed the girl on the forehead and got up, taking the bowl and spoon. “Good night, love.”</p>
<p>“Good night mommy.” </p>
<p>Florina pulled up her blanket and settled back into bed. Concentrating, she turned inward to the power she felt within herself. It visually manifested as a dark void, filled with white specks of magic light floating all around her. She focused on her power, feeling the hands of her spirit holding it like a glowing white cord. She then reached out to feel for her father’s spirit. From this vantage point it was dark, black fire with a white outline. There were lines reaching out from his spirit, leading to deep and dark places in the void which made her afraid. </p>
<p>She felt his aura and pushed through to see him, physically. He sat in a dimly lit library, wearing heavy robes and reading a book by torch light. She could feel herself floating and stepping around the room, unable to go beyond the light to any of the bookshelves. The floor was marble, like a castle, but she couldn't think of any castles nearby which he could have travelled to. Peering over his shoulder, she saw the book he was absorbed in. It was in a language she did not recognize, but the illustrations made it clear: a hideous demon being summoned by a sorcerer. </p>
<p>A chill ran through her body. With her mother’s words in mind she felt sorry for her father, feeling somehow to blame for the sinister research. “I’ll give you power so you don’t need this.” she whispered, returning to the ether. </p>
<p>Taking the power in her spirit’s hands, she reached into the dark fire of her father’s soul and tied it to his heart. A sensation like that of a strong stream flowed past her, pushing as she was stuck in place. The power felt more distant now. She felt slightly weaker, but as she drifted off to sleep she was convinced it was the right thing to do for her father. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The following morning Florina went with her mother to the market. They were up early, walking through the small crowd just beginning to form. The smells and sounds of hay, chickens, goats, and various foods filled the air, wafting between the people.</p>
<p>Her mother spoke and bartered with the sellers as Florina held the hem of her dress, watching all the hustle and bustle. Gradually she noticed more and more glances in a certain direction. Quick whispers spread out just below her hearing. And soon the sound of the market lulled. The crowd parted, people nudging her aside, and she moved around to see what was happening.</p>
<p>A group of men were walking through the market. They wore dark uniforms, black and grey, looking like the evil men she saw in the newspapers; soldiers from the war in the West. Their clothes bore slightly different symbols, but they carried themselves so similarly, and she felt the same fear that those pictures inspired in her. They had this effect on everyone and were well aware of it, sneering as they passed. One of them grabbed an apple off a cart and, without paying, took a huge bite then tossed it over his shoulder. It rolled to a stop by Florina’s feet.</p>
<p>The group walked out of the market and the clearing refilled. Silence became whispers, whispers became talking, and soon the buzzing of the market was back to full form. But Florina's heart was still racing. Her mother's dress was held as tight as her tiny hand could clutch onto it.</p>
<p>Back at home that fear still clung to her. She often heard adults speaking rumors of war. A massive army sweeping across Europe. The thoughts filled her mind as she peeled carrots for her mother. Finally she could hold it in no longer.</p>
<p>"Mother, who were those men in the market today?"</p>
<p>Her mother only briefly paused cutting onions on the counter. "Don't worry about them, love. Your father says they just want to protect Romania from outsiders."</p>
<p>"But they look like the bad men in the newspapers. The Nazis!"</p>
<p>She poured the onions into a pot of boiling soup and placed a lid over it.</p>
<p>“Don’t let it scare you, child.”</p>
<p>“But everyone says they’re coming, and that they kill so many people.”</p>
<p>Ileana wiped her hands on her apron.</p>
<p>“Your father will protect us. He would not let us stay here if it wasn’t safe.”</p>
<p>“Why do you always take his side?”</p>
<p>“He knows what's best. Now hand me those carrots.”</p>
<p>A heavy knock came at the door. Florina recognized it as her father's, and a cluster of cold nervousness filled her stomach. She sensed he was not alone.</p>
<p>Leaving her in the kitchen, her mother walked down the hall to answer the door. Florina could hear it opening. Her father's voice rang out, "Come in, gentlemen, come in. This is my wife. Ileana say hello. These men are friends and business partners. They'll be joining us for dinner."</p>
<p>"Welcome," Ileana said, "Please come this way."</p>
<p>She led them to the dining room. They passed by the kitchen and Florina saw the guests were two men, both part of the scary group from the market. The one who had thrown the apple saw her and gave a wink. </p>
<p>Sounds of them settling in came from the dining room. Her father called out for her and she came cautiously to him, standing in the doorway and glancing in warily. </p>
<p>"Vino aici!" he said.</p>
<p>Come here.</p>
<p>She approached and he grabbed her arm in his way that looked loving but actually hurt. </p>
<p>"Ce zici?" He asked.</p>
<p>What do you say?</p>
<p>"Bună ziua!" she said.</p>
<p>Good day.</p>
<p>She forced a smile, performing the well worn ritual of holding back tears.</p>
<p>"This is my daughter Florina. She takes after her mother with her quietness and nervousness, unfortunately."</p>
<p>They all laughed.</p>
<p>"Quiet girls know their place." one of the men said.</p>
<p>"Exactly so." her father replied, then tapped her bottom, "Go along now, help your mother in the kitchen." </p>
<p>She walked off as her mother came in with a bottle of alcohol and three glasses. Back in the kitchen she stirred in the soup, keeping it from boiling over. The noise of cooking was loud but Florina concentrated and leaned on the magic connection with her father to hear the toast he was giving.</p>
<p>"Gentlemen, to Romania and Germany, to Mișcarea Legionară and to HYDRA!"</p>
<p>Their glasses clinked together as her mother returned, quickly chopping up some meat. </p>
<p>"I'll be right back," she heard her father say, "I hope you two are hungry."</p>
<p>"He's coming" Florina whispered to her mother without looking up from the soup.</p>
<p>Ileana gave a quick "mhm" without looking up from her work.</p>
<p>"What are you preparing?" he asked.</p>
<p>"I was making some soup, now I'm changing it to a stew."</p>
<p>"A stew?" he sighed heavily, "Is that the best you can do? These are important men, and you want to serve them simple country food?"</p>
<p>"You did not tell me there would be anyone coming over for dinner. I did not even know you were coming."</p>
<p>"Think, Ileana. Just think sometimes. I'm trying to help us. I’m trying to help all of Romania here."</p>
<p>"How was she supposed to know?" Florina asked.</p>
<p>"Don't talk back to me!" he hissed in a sharp whisper, "Why were you so rude to them before? When people come over you address them properly or I'll hit you so your snot flies!"</p>
<p>She shrunk back and he turned once more to Ileana, "Make the stew then! It's all you're good for."</p>
<p>He stormed out and Florina could hear him jovially returning to the men in the kitchen. She looked at her mother who was preparing more ingredients, her lips tight, her eyes wet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After the men were served, Florina and her mother ate quietly together in the kitchen. She continued listening in on her father. </p>
<p>"I hear the war is going well." he said.</p>
<p>"Spectacularly." one of the men replied. "No resistance can stand against Germany."</p>
<p>"And how soon do you expect them at Romania's borders?" </p>
<p>"Not long now. We have of course been preparing the people, the government, the public consciousness for their arrival."</p>
<p>"Wonderful. And… HYDRA?"</p>
<p>There was a pause, after which the other man spoke, "Our contacts are interested in meeting with you. They have heard of the Solomonari and are curious to see what you can offer Germany’s cause."</p>
<p>"It would be an honor, of course."</p>
<p>"Yes it would. We like you, Gavril. We'll put you in touch with them and they will come to you soon enough."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Following the meal, the men left, Gavril seeing them to the door. Ileana approached him meekly and asked with fearful hope, "Will you be staying home tonight?”</p>
<p>"I've too much work." he responded, putting on his coat, "I haven't any time to waste."</p>
<p>He walked out and shut the door without saying goodbye. Florina stood in the kitchen doorway, staring around the corner down the hallway at her mother. The woman faced the door, arms wrapped around herself, shivering with stifled crying.</p>
<p>Florina became determined to see just what her father was working on that was so important. She moved quickly but quietly up to her room and covered herself with her blanket. Concentrating, eyes closed, she sank back into the ether, floating in the black abyss surrounded by bits of glowing white magic. She followed the one tied to her father and projected out toward him.</p>
<p>She saw him walk out into the streets of the town, dim in the evening sunset. Hands in his coat pockets he followed the road leading out to the next town over. Once he was out of sight and alone a strong wind came and he suddenly dematerialized, flying on it just like she did. The rush of the world spinning and moving past her was odd to experience at a distance. It was just about to make her sick when it stopped. He stood in a large grassy courtyard, wrapped around with marble railing showcasing the mountain range he was on top of. And behind him was a massive marble castle which he immediately walked into.</p>
<p>She followed him down the halls, past countless men in long black robes. Some were cleaning the marble floors, others dusting great tapestries and murals of ancient events she did not recognize. Some carried stacks of ancient tomes or arranged ornate artifacts. They all bowed slightly to him, showing deference. He walked past without response. The hallways were filled with decorated alcoves, openings, and ceilings. It was a beauty and luxury beyond any she ever imagined.</p>
<p>Then down one empty hall Gavril paused by a stone wall. He ran his hands over it, pressing onto two different rocks which moved back with a loud click. From the wall opened a previously imperceptible doorway leading to a dark stone stairway, spiraling downwards. At the bottom came a short tunnel leading to a heavy door. And as he drew closer she could hear deep chanting from behind it.</p>
<p>When he opened the door she could see a large room on the other side, lit by torches on the walls. Four acolytes, two on the left and two on the right, held their heads bowed under dark robes. Above them were pipes pointing downward from the ceiling. Behind them all stood a massive stone ring, covered in strange runes and held up with metal stands and rings. And in front of the ring, between the sets of acolytes, a young man was on his knees. He was wearing only pants, wrists tied, wobbling and woozy.</p>
<p>Gavril shut the door. In that dark room the torch flames danced, reflected on stones wet with a bloody pentagram. Each of the five points held a candle and around that was a circle of salt. He took his place and joined in the deep, ominous incantations. They called out ancient words she did not understand, but whose power radiated strongly. And soon she was able to discern one repeating word. A word she felt certain was a name:</p>
<p>Belathauzer.</p>
<p>From within the pentagram a thin wisp of smoke arose, devoid of fire. The acolytes faltered and Gavril shouted for them to continue. The smoke grew steadily thicker, filling up the room with a scent mixing sulfur and burnt meat. </p>
<p>Orange sparks shot out from the ground, lighting up the whole room, forming a circle which slowly grew in circumference. The smoke was flowing through like viscous water. A bright orange light shaped like a man rose out of the circle. </p>
<p>The circle closed and Florina realized a noise of great wailing suddenly stopped. An odd uncomfortable silence fell on the room. Gavril and the figure stood still, its four glowing eyes locked on his two through the smoke. </p>
<p>“Belathauzer cel Puternic!” he shouted. </p>
<p>Belathauzer the Powerful.</p>
<p>“Who summons me?” the voice was harsh winds and crumbling rocks. </p>
<p>“Gavril Țăranu of the Solomonari.”</p>
<p>The figure took one step forward, standing tall and menacing though still mostly occluded.</p>
<p>“And why did you summon me, Gavril Țăranu? My time is not freely given.”</p>
<p>“I offer a sacrifice to your glory, Great Belathauzer.” Gavril motioned to the bound man, “And I humbly request the lending of your power.”</p>
<p>The figure approached and stuck a glowing orange arm out through the smoke to grab the man. He disappeared behind the cloud, muffled screams desperately crying out even as the silhouette of his body erupted in flames and quickly turned to crumbling ash. </p>
<p>“Is this the best the Solomonari have to offer?” The demon rumbled.</p>
<p>“Perhaps this will be more to your liking.” Gavril responded and immediately began chanting a binding spell. On cue the acolytes released the overhead pipes, unleashing holy water and cleansing salt. The demon let out two concurrent screams, each a different ear-splitting pitch, as he began scrambling back and forth. The runes on the ring started glowing, a cream colored light flowing through the smoke. </p>
<p>Belathauzer fell to his knees. The demon tried going incorporeal, parts of him fading in and out. The ring was glowing brighter. She sensed a humming noise in her mind. One quick flash of light then the room went suddenly dark and silent. Her father opened the door and the smoke quickly billowed out, followed by the acolytes. As the room cleared, Gavril summoned a ball of light in his hand and lit his way to the ring. </p>
<p>It almost seemed normal now. Just a large piece of carved stone. But the humming was still faintly present, coupled with a sound like distant shifting sand which she recognized as the demon's bellowing rage within. Gavril smiled, and it scared Florina so badly she immediately flew back into her body. </p>
<p>Shaking, in a cold sweat, she gripped the blanket tightly over herself and struggled to calm down. Every sound from the night made that difficult. But sleep did eventually sneak up on her. It was tense, devoid of dreams, and she woke up tired.  </p>
<p>Throughout the day Florina was distracted by the countless questions racing through her mind. She carried out the motions of helping her mother, constantly thinking of how to ask her about everything. They were outside, pinning up clothes to dry under the clear blue sky, when she found her voice: </p>
<p>“Mother, what does father do for work?”</p>
<p>“That’s not for children to worry about, love. He’s a humble man who provides for his family.”</p>
<p>The girl thought about that as she handed her mother more clothespins. It was true enough. They lived well. Never went hungry. But what she had seen was too horrifying to ignore. </p>
<p>“What are the Solomonari?”</p>
<p>“Where did you hear that word?”</p>
<p>“In… the marketplace.” she lied. </p>
<p>“They’re evil wizards. Bad people. Don’t speak to anyone who mentions them.”</p>
<p>“They do bad magic…”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“But mother, we know some magic. I can travel quickly. I can disappear on the wind when I want to. Is that bad magic?”</p>
<p>Her mother froze in place, staring ahead hard. Her mouth was open, teeth clenching.</p>
<p>“Mother?”</p>
<p>Tears ran down both of their faces. </p>
<p>“Mother, please…”</p>
<p>“Don’t tell--” her jaw muscles strained, “Don’t ever tell anyone about that!”</p>
<p>She grabbed her mother’s dress, crying into it, “I won’t mother, I won’t! Please be alright mommy!”</p>
<p>They cried together for a while, under the sky, the clothes fluttering in the wind. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Two years passed and Florina kept her promise. She never spoke of her powers, cultivating them in secret. Her father came home less often, obsessed with his newfound success. But his presence was still always accompanied by his anger. She took this as a sign that she was not trying hard enough. Not loving him enough.</p>
<p>And in those two years blood flowed down the Danube. Whispers and headlines of war soon became first-hand accounts. Her father sat in his castle, syphoning power from his demonic prisoner and insisting that there was nothing to worry about. That Germany would bring its war and improve Romania. But she was still afraid. </p>
<p>One cold October morning she brought water in from the well. She put the bucket in the kitchen where her mother was cleaning the stovetop. </p>
<p>“Mother?”</p>
<p>“Yes love?”</p>
<p>“Are you sure I can’t go to school with the other children?”</p>
<p>“We’ve talked about this so many times. Your father wants you to learn here. I can teach you just fine.”</p>
<p>“But I want to play with them.”</p>
<p>“Your father said no and that’s final.”</p>
<p>“But mother why--”</p>
<p>An unfamiliar knock came at the door, gentle yet loud. They both turned to look. No one was expected, and Gavril did not like them to have guests. Her mother approached cautiously, Florina following closely, hidden behind her dress. She opened the door a crack and looked through. On the other side was an old woman who looked kind but flustered. Florina instantly recalled seeing her at the edge of the forest two years ago. She felt her mother trembling. </p>
<p>“Ileana?” the old woman asked.</p>
<p>“You shouldn’t be here.” her mother replied.</p>
<p>Florina glanced between them both.</p>
<p>“Please, Ileana, may I come in?”</p>
<p>There was a sadness and urgency to the old woman’s voice. </p>
<p>“You know you’re not welcome here. He’s made that very clear.”</p>
<p>The woman’s face fell, full of sorrow, “Then at least listen to me, love. It’s dangerous for you to stay here. The Nazis are arriving any moment. It won’t be safe.”</p>
<p>“Gavril says we have nothing to fear from them. He’s going to work with them.”</p>
<p>“That man is evil, Ileana, you have to get away! For your sake, and for Florina, for your daughter!”</p>
<p>The woman pointed at Florina and the two of them made eye contact. Intense and frightening. She looked as long as she dared then hid back behind her mother’s dress. </p>
<p>“You have to leave.” her mother said, “He could be back any minute and you’re not supposed to be here.”</p>
<p>“You can’t leave, can you? He won’t let you. He stole you from me. From all of us. You have to fight it, Ileana!”</p>
<p>“Go away! You’re not welcome here!” her voice was rasping and loud, sending cold fear down Florina's stomach. </p>
<p>“Please just go.” </p>
<p>The old woman began to cry. She conceded and walked away silently. Ileana slammed the door shut and fell to her knees, weeping uncontrollably. Florina stood watching, uncertain, her own eyes beginning to brim with tears.</p>
<p>She put her arms around her mother, but inside she went towards the ether, and towards her father. </p>
<p>He was standing before a group of men in Nazi uniforms. Their swastikas were replaced with an image of a skull with tentacles, but otherwise they were identical. The men cleared a path for two of their superiors. Florina studied them as they approached. One was shorter, with large round glasses. The other was taller, with a head that was vibrant red. And as he drew closer there seemed to be little if any skin on that head, with the nose fully missing. </p>
<p>Florina felt an excitement rise in her father’s chest. He had been anticipating these men. </p>
<p>“Herr Schmidt. Herr Zola.” Gavril stepped forward to greet them, “I and the Solomonari are honored to welcome you, HYDRA, and The Third Reich.”</p>
<p>“We have heard many rumors of your magic.” said Herr Schmidt, the man with the red head, “And we have come to see it first hand.”</p>
<p>“Of course, it is my great privilege to show you. Please, enter.”</p>
<p>The Nazis filed into the castle. The two superior officers followed Gavril as he walked them across the grounds and through the halls. He showed them their libraries and laboratories. Florina was fascinated to see demonstrations of students traveling on the wind.</p>
<p>But neither of the men showed much interest.</p>
<p>“Is this all?” Herr Schmidt finally inquired.</p>
<p>“Excuse me?” Gavril asked.</p>
<p>“Magical tomes and mystical potions. Supernatural travel. All well and good, but nothing so unfamiliar to us.” Herr Zola chimed in.</p>
<p>Her father’s own head quickly turned red. </p>
<p>“We are not The Thule Society, Mr. Țăranu.” Zola continued, “We are not children to be impressed with basic sorcerer's tricks.”</p>
<p>“Have you no items of power?” Schmidt asked, “No relics hidden away from the ancient Dacian times? Or even older? You do of course know there is a war raging out in the world. It is a war we intend to win, by any means necessary. And so we are indeed seeking means.”</p>
<p>Fists and jaw clenched, Gavril held his tongue and she felt him will his anger to subside. “Of course. We have saved the best for last. Please, follow me.”</p>
<p>He led them down corridors Florina recalled with horror. She was retracing the same path he had taken that night two years ago. He was going to show the Nazis his demon.</p>
<p>Outside the door stood two acolytes in black robes. Upon noticing the group they pulled out hidden swords and ran forward until Gavril uttered a spell which stopped them.</p>
<p>“They are commanded to kill anyone who approaches, no matter the reason.” he explained. </p>
<p>If this impressed the men they did not show it, but Florina felt sick at the thought.</p>
<p>Inside, the room was dark. Gavril cast a fire spell, lighting up torches all along the wall. In the center of the room stood the large stone ring. To the eyes it seemed almost plain. The air around it, however, was warm and permeated by a crackling felt in the mind. Even through her remote viewing she sensed it. The officers seemed momentarily hesitant to enter, but followed behind Gavril. Quietly approaching the ring, they observed it, studying the strange runes without getting too close. </p>
<p>“What is in this?” Herr Schmidt asked, his voice betraying a sense of awe.</p>
<p>“A demon.” Gavril answered, “One of great power.”</p>
<p>“Clearly… this is indeed the best saved for last, Țăranu. Tell me, what are your plans for this demon?”</p>
<p>“Channelling its power. And I am in the process of designing a dead man’s switch to unleash the demon, should the Solomonari ever be attacked.”</p>
<p>“Well done. But surely you did not summon and capture it alone?”</p>
<p>“My acolytes assisted according to my direction, of course.”</p>
<p>“I have an offer to make. How quickly can all the Solomonari be gathered together?”</p>
<p>She sensed her father tense up with excitement, struggling to keep it hidden. “I will summon them immediately.”</p>
<p>He led the officers out of the room and back up the secret halls. In the main lobby he ordered an acolyte to signal for everyone to gather in the castle courtyard. The man ran off and soon bells began ringing. Solomonari funneled in, standing in lines on the green grass, mountain winds running through their ranks.</p>
<p>Gavril notified Herr Schmidt when they were all present. </p>
<p>“Excellent. Have those who assisted you join us here.” </p>
<p>Gavril called them by name and they stepped up, away from the rest. </p>
<p>Herr Schmidt looked them up and down, declaring, “A fine looking team. You have great promise for the future of HYDRA.”</p>
<p>He turned back to the crowd, “The rest of you are dismissed. Your services are no longer needed.”</p>
<p>Confused, Gavril asked, “You wish for them to disburse?”</p>
<p>Herr Schmidt gave a ghastly smile. </p>
<p>Tear gas blew up all around them. Machine gun fire blasted into the wizards as they yelled and coughed and scurried to get away.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” Gavril demanded, grabbing Schmidt by his lapels. </p>
<p>The Nazi officer pushed him back and straightened his jacket. HYDRA agents moved in closer, encircling the remaining Solomonari. The wizards kept trying to fly off but the gas was choking and disorienting them. The gunshots were constant. </p>
<p>“Firstly,” Schmidt said atop the screaming and firing, “never put your hands on me again. Talented as you are for a backwoods wizard, I don’t actually need you. Capturing a demon takes skill. For this you have been left alive, and you will be given the choice to join HYDRA. Otherwise you may join the dead.”</p>
<p>Gavril’s heart was pounding in Florina’s ears. The Solomonari were dying right in front of his eyes. All but four of them were left. </p>
<p>“What do you want from us?” he struggled to ask.</p>
<p>A clattering came through one of the halls. Several HYDRA agents entered the courtyard carrying the ring. Zola, who had slinked away earlier, led them over the dead bodies to the path down the mountain.</p>
<p>“That is mine!” Gavril shouted, “It was shown to you in good faith!”</p>
<p>“That is the property of HYDRA.” Schmidt said, “As are you. We have a use for it which requires your skills. That dead man’s switch is a fascinating idea. Rest assured, the Führer will reward you gentlemen.”</p>
<p>Reaching into his long coat, he pulled out a small firearm and aimed it down the mountain, toward the village. It shot out a flare which burst below them, covering the entire village in a red light Florina saw waning through the windows as she came back to herself. </p>
<p>She opened the door to look outside just as the church belltower exploded. It rattled the house, and the ominous sound of the bell hitting the ground resonated throughout the town. Florina’s mother pulled her back in. </p>
<p>“Don’t go out there, it’s not safe!”</p>
<p>“Mother, they’re attacking, we have to go!”</p>
<p>Another explosion erupted, this time a neighbor’s house going up in fire and splinters.</p>
<p>“We can’t! Your father said we can’t!”</p>
<p>“We’ll die if we don’t leave!”</p>
<p>“I can’t leave unless he says I can!”</p>
<p>“What are you talking about?”</p>
<p>A blast burst through the house sending dust and wood down onto the mother and daughter. Florina found herself covered but managed to climb out, coughing and wheezing for air. Her ears rang, unable to hear anything. But she felt more explosions happen as a rumbling through her body. </p>
<p>Sticking out of the rubble, she could see her mother's arm. Frantically digging through, she soon had her uncovered and pulled her away from the house into the street. People were running all around, crying and screaming, covered in blood and dust. Houses kept exploding. She could see tanks rolling in from the edge of the village, running over anything and anyone in their path.</p>
<p>A spot of blood on her mother's torso was growing through the dress. She sat holding up her mother's head, screaming for help. No one stopped. As her hearing slowly returned, it was filled with machine gun fire. Soldiers came marching in, dressed in brown uniforms, shooting down her neighbors. One of them turned his rifle on her and just as his finger squeezed the trigger she gripped her mother tightly and they disappeared on the wind. </p>
<p>They rode away together, through the flaming ruins of their home, out to the meadow among the flowers. A voice from the forest called out to her but Florina was too afraid. Her mind reeling with panic and shock, she took the breeze up the mountainside, following her father’s presence. </p>
<p>The castle came into view, built into the mountaintop, marble shimmering in the sun. A grassy courtyard appeared over the wall and she brought them there, physically manifesting on the ground. Florina let out a cry, weeping deeply as she saw her father. </p>
<p>He stood staring at them, confused. </p>
<p>Screams from the village echoed faintly up the mountain.</p>
<p>Her crying slowed, turning into quick and heavy breathing. She saw the countless bodies in matching robes sprawled out on the grass. The massacre was inescapable. She began weeping again. </p>
<p>“You will be contacted soon enough about your design for the dead man’s switch.” Schmidt said, that smile still on his skull-like face, “Farewell.” </p>
<p>He adjusted his uniform and stepped in line behind the last of the HYDRA soldiers marching out.</p>
<p>Gavril turned back to his wife and daughter, still in shock. She reached for her connection to him. She felt his surprise at learning of her ability to travel on the wind.</p>
<p>And she sensed that he had not even thought to go help them.</p>
<p>He came and began to pick her up. She still clung to her mother, screaming, “You have to save her!”</p>
<p>He pulled her away, shouting, “She’s gone! Come on now Sânziană!”</p>
<p>“My name is not Sânziană!”</p>
<p>“It’s what you are! Just like your mother! A sânziană with no sense and no respect. Do you want to end up like her? It is my Solomonar magic that saved you, that courses through you. Now do what I say and come with me!”</p>
<p>He lifted her up and she saw over the railing, down the mountain to the village. The village lay in rubble, covered in smoke and fire. He carried her while she kicked and punched for him to stop. He ordered the survivors to burn the bodies and took her into the castle. She watched her mother, lying on the grass, disappear as she was taken around a corner. Her screams echoed throughout the castle. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Florina woke up the next morning with her throat sore and her eyes puffy. She remembered her mother and jumped up in bed, only to find herself in a strange room as memories and realization settled back in. She wept again, her face in her pillow. </p>
<p>A knock came at the door and her father walked in holding a tray of food. He placed it by her bed and stood next to her as she continued crying. </p>
<p>"Your mother is gone." he said.</p>
<p>She wailed loudly.</p>
<p>"It's natural to be sad. Get it out of your system because there is much work ahead of us. Do not forget you still have a parent. Without me you will be alone in the world which killed your mother."</p>
<p>Her stomach clenched and filled with ice. He walked out of the room, his words spinning in her mind. The trauma of losing her mother was so fresh, the thought of also losing her father was too much to bare. Reaching out she felt their connection, the magic she channelled to him. It was still strong. Feeling it assuaged her horror. She had to help him, to protect him at all costs. It was the only thing that calmed her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Radiated Energy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mack raced down the hallways of the Zephyr, heading from the loading dock to the cockpit. His boots stomped against the metal floors. The shotgun axe hung by a strap around his shoulder, hitting his back as he ran.</p>
<p>Pushing the cockpit door open and bursting in he saw Piper at the controls and Davis out cold in the pilot’s chair.</p>
<p>“What happened?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Davis just knocked out. And whatever this thing is, it’s just circling.”</p>
<p>“Are you alright?” Mack asked her, moving to check on Davis.</p>
<p>“I'm fine, just confused as hell.”</p>
<p>“Davis? If you can hear me wake up.”</p>
<p>A strong tap on the face brought him around. </p>
<p>“Did it hit us?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Not traditionally.” Piper said.</p>
<p>He looked around in confusion at Mack and the view outside the windshield.</p>
<p>“Was I asleep?”</p>
<p>“Looks like it.” Mack told him before turning his attention back out to the small aircraft. It was a sleek and simple two engine design with silver and blue paint.</p>
<p>“Any idea who that is?” he asked, “Looks too small for a military aircraft.” </p>
<p>“Could it be HYDRA?” Davis asked.</p>
<p>“Could be.” Piper said, “But what would HYDRA be doing all the way out here at a time like this?” </p>
<p>“Take us up alongside it, I want to see the pilot.”</p>
<p>Piper brought the Zephyr around. Through the windshields Mack could see a young Asian man at the controls. He had a blue mohawk and one hand was raised to the glass. Mack's eyes suddenly closed and he passed out, falling to the floor.</p>
<p>“Mack!” Piper yelled as Davis shot out of his chair to help. </p>
<p>The aircraft kept circling around. Piper kept up the pace as Davis shook Mack and yelled at him to wake up.</p>
<p>Simmons’ voice came in through the comm units, “What's going on up there?”</p>
<p>“We keep passing out for some reason.” Piper said.</p>
<p>“It can’t be an altitude issue. Some kind of gas leak?” Simmons asked.</p>
<p>“I don't think so, we're able to wake each other up but it just keeps happening.”</p>
<p>Mack sat up, groaning and massaging his shaved head.</p>
<p>“The pilot had one hand up on the windshield.” he said, “Like he was pointing it at me.”</p>
<p>“Inhuman perhaps?” Simmons asked, “We've certainly seen far stranger powers than putting people to sleep.”</p>
<p>“Nothing would surprise me anymore.” Mack grumbled.</p>
<p>He stood and picked up a speaker, broadcasting a message on all channels:</p>
<p>“This is SHIELD Director Mackenzie aboard the Zephyr One. Pilot of the small aircraft, identify yourself.”</p>
<p>Slight crackling. Then a response came through, the voice young but determined, “This is Downer. Call off your attack on the train or else.”</p>
<p>Davis and Piper shared a look.</p>
<p>“Or else?” Mack asked with the speaker off, “I'd be amused if I wasn't so damn frustrated.”</p>
<p>Back into the speaker he said, “We are not the enemy here, son. We're just people, human and Inhuman, trying to help stop the person who hijacked that train.”</p>
<p>“Inhuman? SHIELD? Is Quake with you?”</p>
<p>Mack shared an uncertain glance with Piper before answering, “She is. And she needs all the help we can give her.”</p>
<p>The pilot paused, considering his options. Both aircraft hovered around as the sun began lowering over the ocean. </p>
<p>“Okay.” he finally responded, “I’m an Inhuman too,  I can help. Lead the way.”</p>
<p>“Glad to hear it, Downer. Follow us.”</p>
<p>Mack nodded at her and Piper spun the Zephyr around, flying back to the bridge, quick but not so fast as to lose the smaller aircraft.</p>
<p>“Are you sure about this?” Davis asked, “He attacked us, can we really trust him?”</p>
<p>“I see a confused kid with powers just trying to do the right thing. Not so much different from Daisy way back when. Or that spider kid at the airport in Germany. I'm giving him a shot but also keeping an eye on him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sky was turning orange when they got back to the train crash. Hovering around the site there was no sign of movement below. </p>
<p>“Yo-Yo?” Mack asked into his comm unit, “Daisy? Reyes? Does anyone copy?”</p>
<p>“Scans are coming up negative for any life forms in or around the train.” Simmons said, glancing at her control panel. Gabe felt a pang of fear for his brother. </p>
<p>Piper took the Zephyr up higher, scanning the horizon visually and with the Zephyr's tech. “There are no signs of them or any aircraft at all. Like they just disappeared.”</p>
<p>Mack leaned forward between the two seats, straining to look out in the distance. “Where the hell did they go?”</p>
<p>          </p>
<p>Sânziană sat in the back of the airplane, four Solomonari standing around her with assault rifles at the ready. She reached into her white tactical armor, a stark contrast to the black of the other Solomonari, and pulled out a roll of white ribbon with a bundle of yellow <em>Galium verum</em> flowers; Sânziene. In front of her lay the guard with the demon inside, and nearby sat the three agents from the train crash, their backs against the wall. She took the guard’s heavy arms and crossed them over his chest. The armor was deep blue and rough like unpolished stone, causing it to scratch against itself. While chanting a binding spell she wrapped the ribbon around his head once, then put some flowers to be tied in as well.</p>
<p>A shape appeared next to her, catching her off guard. It was an apparition in black robes with a long silver beard. A projection of her father. </p>
<p>“Sânziană!” he said, his voice filled with gravel and fire.</p>
<p>She flinched slightly, holding tight and continuing the work to hide her frustration.</p>
<p>Daisy felt herself slowly wake up. She carefully peeked through her eyelids to see she was in a room surrounded by people with guns. They were standing to her left and facing away so she risked opening her eyes completely. Yo-Yo and Robbie were sitting next to her, passed out. All three of them had their wrists and ankles ziptied. They were against a wall in what Quake recognized as an airplane loading bay. It was filled with boxes, armaments, and something large covered with a tarp. The sensation of movement and distant sound of engines told her they were in flight. On her right was the door leading to the rest of the airplane. </p>
<p>Back on her left a woman nearby was talking to a waving, translucent image of a man in black robes.</p>
<p>“You could have used the communicator.” Sânziană said, the ribbon slipping off the guard's helmet, “I must be quick here. If you distract me they could all wake up.”</p>
<p>“You are obviously already distracted! Your mission was to capture the demon, nothing more!”</p>
<p>She paused to tie her blonde hair up into a ponytail and then began wrapping at a different angle, targeting any edges on the helmet for holding the ribbon in place. “They are special. They have powers I thought you would like to study. That one there,” she pointed to Daisy, who quickly shut her eyes, her heart pounding in her ears, “she launched a man from ground level into space just yesterday. It was on the news.”</p>
<p>“I do not care about your little projects, girl. You know I have dedicated my life to reclaiming this demon HYDRA stole from me. The cowards must have hidden him in Japan at the very end of the war. Now that we have him, stop being an idiot and stay focused. Bring the demon back immediately!”</p>
<p>A sound like a breeze passed through and Daisy opened her eyes again. The man speaking earlier was gone. </p>
<p>Sânziană continued wrapping the guard's head, eyebrows scrunched together tightly. Two minds in one body would require a stronger spell, especially when one was a demon.</p>
<p>Daisy quietly tried nudging Yo-Yo but got no response. She decided to take a risk and asked out loud, “You really let him talk to you like that?”</p>
<p>The soldiers all spun around and aimed their rifles at her. She tensed and readied her powers but Sânziană called out, “Wait! Don't shoot! We need her.”</p>
<p>They held steady, guns at the ready. She looked at Daisy and said, “Keep your mouth shut. I have work to do.”</p>
<p>She got back to wrapping, placing a stalk of flowers on either side of the guard's head and chanting.</p>
<p>“I just wouldn't take that kind of crap from anyone, not even a superior officer.” Daisy said, just slightly louder than necessary, hoping to wake up any of her teammates.</p>
<p>“Good for you, but I have a great deal of respect for my father.” Sânziană said, the untied ends of the ribbon held between her fingers.</p>
<p>“Oh, your father. Well I know a thing or two about being led astray by parents. My father was unstable and hurt plenty of people.” </p>
<p>“Be quiet.” Sânziană was losing her concentration, forgetting her place in the charm.</p>
<p>“My mother used me like a pawn to try and start a war.” Daisy continued, “Parents don't always have our best interests in mind.”</p>
<p>“Those are your problems. My father loves me.” </p>
<p>“Abuse isn't love.”</p>
<p>Sânziană flinched. She dropped the ribbon, the charm unfinished, and stood to rub her temples. “Shut up!” she yelled.</p>
<p>Belathauzer calmly came to. He felt the body he currently occupied, large and slow. People outside of it were shouting. He opened the eye and began to stand. </p>
<p>Groaning and creaking emanated from behind Sânziană as the guard clumsily got to its feet. Swiftly the soldiers circled around it. The demon looked at the four of them through the guard's glowing red eye. The signals were strange to process, the brain simple yet unlike anything he had possessed before. He raised the hands and summoned his demons awaiting in hell. Nothing happened. Concentrating, he felt a magic surrounding the place. Spells which rendered summoning impossible. </p>
<p>So he jumped out of the guard's body and into the soldier closest on his left. </p>
<p>The guard stumbled slightly as it regained control of its own body. Belathauzer gripped the rifle with the soldier’s hands and aimed it toward the guard, mimicking the others. </p>
<p>Sânziană readied a spell to put the guard back to sleep. </p>
<p>Belathauzer laughed to himself and turned the rifle to the feet of the other soldiers, pulling the trigger and letting out a flurry of bullets, watching them scuttle to avoid getting hit.</p>
<p>The shots woke up Yo-Yo who looked around in confusion. </p>
<p>Belathauzer jumped back into the guard as the soldiers turned their guns on their comrade he just left. While they were all distracted he pushed the giant guard through them, sending bodies flying. </p>
<p>Yo-Yo activated her speed. Soldiers were frozen floating in midair, the guard on one foot with its shoulder lunging forward. With her metal hands she tore the zip ties at her wrists and ankles, then quickly did the same for Daisy and Robbie before snapping back.</p>
<p>The guard busted open the door on Daisy’s right and ran into the center area of the airplane. It was wide open so he went straight for the other end; the cockpit door.</p>
<p>Sânziană ran out, arms moving intricately, and flung a sleeping spell. The guard hit the ground with a huge thud. The soldiers filed out of the room with guns aimed at it, forming a V with her at the center. </p>
<p>From behind they heard movement and turned to see the agents standing in the doorway. Robbie stepped through, his face burning away to a flaming skull. </p>
<p>Yo-Yo ran, grabbed a handful of zipties from a soldier, and wrapped one around all of their ankles before snapping back. </p>
<p>Sânziană rode on the wind right in front of Ghost Rider, the zip tie falling to the floor where she stood a moment before.</p>
<p>Daisy stepped up just behind Ghost Rider and put her arms out, shooting gravity waves and knocking back all the soldiers on either side of him and Sânziană. </p>
<p>They landed scattered, close to the guard on the cockpit side of the plane. Belathauzer noticed one on his right side and jumped from the guard's body into him. He got up and bolted for the door on the left side of the plane, a large sliding one he began to pull open. Wind roared in.</p>
<p>Ghost Rider drew out his hellfire chain, whipped it around the soldier’s stomach and pulled hard, bringing the man flying back. </p>
<p>In midair Belathauzer used the machine gun to fire through the open door, aiming for the engine on the wing. The bullets hit and it began smoking heavily.</p>
<p>On The Zephyr the radar blipped. Mack looked out in the distance and saw a billowing black shape in the sky. “That way!” he said.</p>
<p>Sânziană danced in place, preparing another sleeping spell which she launched when the soldier fell back toward Ghost Rider. They both collapsed at Daisy’s feet.</p>
<p>Belathauzer, jolted awake by the fall, leaped from the sleeping soldier directly into Daisy. </p>
<p>Yo-Yo ran around the plane, grabbing every gun from every soldier and throwing them out of the open door. She held one handgun for herself, and ran another to Quake, putting it in her belt. She then took a communication earpiece and after snapping back returned to the loading dock, finally establishing contact with the Zephyr. </p>
<p>“Zephyr this is Yo-Yo, do you copy?”</p>
<p>“We copy!” Mack’s voice came into her ear and a flood of reassurance flowed through her, “Yo-Yo where are you?”</p>
<p>Belathauzer took a moment in Daisy’s body to assess her powers. She sat back in her own mind, stared at her own hands as Sânziană and the remaining soldiers gathered around the bodies lying in front of her. She hunched her shoulders and blasted forward, knocking everyone back including herself. </p>
<p>The plane wobbled in flight. Ghost Rider slowly stirred. </p>
<p>“In an airplane,” Yo-Yo continued, “I don’t know the coordinates. Can you triangulate from this transmission? Or do you see a cloud of smoke? One of the engines has been shot.”</p>
<p>“I’ll try triangulating!” Simmons said.</p>
<p>“I think we’re on to the smoke, Yo-Yo, hold on!” Mack told her.</p>
<p>Daisy stood up and Belathauzer steadied her body to try the powers less intensely. He noticed Ghost Rider and the soldier still on the ground nearby. Gravitational waves flew out from her hands, pushing the two bodies away at high speed. </p>
<p>The soldier fell out of the airplane, Ghost Rider managed to grab onto the door. It slid and slammed, completely open now, the air rushing in and screaming all around the interior. </p>
<p>Yo-Yo ran and grabbed Ghost Rider’s arm, trying to pull him back into the plane. </p>
<p>Belathauzer positioned Daisy’s body again and shot gravitational waves out at the floor. The entire airplane began to rattle and shake. </p>
<p>The soldiers reached for guns they no longer had. </p>
<p>“What’s going on?” Mack asked.</p>
<p>“It’s Daisy!” Yo-Yo strained through gritted teeth, talking and pulling at the same time, “The demon’s got her! Using her powers to destabilize the airplane!”</p>
<p>On the Zephyr Mack saw the airplane wavering, still sputtering smoke. </p>
<p>“Where is Daisy standing, precisely?”</p>
<p>“It looks like the exact center of the airplane. Why?”</p>
<p>“Sending help your way.” he said, “Downer! Can you catch up to the airplane and use your powers across the middle, wing to wing?”</p>
<p>“I’m on it!”</p>
<p>The shaking grew worse, Yo-Yo barely able to hold on as Ghost Rider’s fingers slowly slipped. The soldiers could no longer stand, dropping everywhere as metal creaked all around them. The floor strained, ready to break away. Daisy’s face held a horrible smile. </p>
<p>Then she collapsed. </p>
<p>The airplane steadied out. The guard slowly stood up, approached cautiously by the remaining three soldiers. They chanted softly as intricate patterns of orange light appeared around their hands. Sealing charms began to take hold of the guard. It swung at a soldier on its left, swatting him away, and uppercut the one in front, sending him smashing into the ceiling then crashing back to the floor. It picked up the one on its right with both arms and threw him toward the open door. </p>
<p>He hit Ghost Rider, breaking Yo-Yo’s grip, and both men fell out of the airplane. </p>
<p>Air rushed all around the Rider, roaring in his ears, flowing through his teeth and burning eyes. He took out his chain and swung it to open a portal back onto the airplane. Orange sparks flew out and dissipated. The city below was getting closer. He tried again, still just sparks. His body was gaining speed, tumbling wildly out of control. The Spirit tried one last time and swung the chain. A glowing orange portal formed in midair and he fell through, plummeting directly into the science bay of the Zephyr, crashing against the side of the containment module. </p>
<p>Simmons and Gabe gasped, taking cover. She got back up with a gun aimed at the intruder's head.</p>
<p>“Robbie?” she asked as he stood up.</p>
<p>“Bro?” Gabe asked.</p>
<p>“It’s me.” he said, shaking himself off, “Do you have a comm unit?”</p>
<p>“In that drawer.” she said to Gabe, pointing it out. </p>
<p>He got one and tossed it over. Ghost Rider caught it and put it in his ear. </p>
<p>“--mons, we’ve got an intruder alert, what’s going on down there?” Mack’s voice boomed in his ear.</p>
<p>“It’s Reyes, sir.” she said.</p>
<p>“I’m only here for a moment, Director.” Ghost Rider said, “There’s strong magic keeping me from just opening a portal back onto the plane, so I needed a steady position to drop back in.”</p>
<p>“Anything we can do to help?” Mack asked.</p>
<p>“Just catch up and stand by.”</p>
<p>On The Zephyr, Yo-Yo heard Robbie's voice over the comm unit and breathed a sigh of relief. In front of her, the two remaining soldiers were fighting the guard. They dodged his blows and kept up their binding spells, hands displaying intricate patterns of orange light. </p>
<p>Ghost Rider steadied himself and opened a portal at his side, looking down toward the ocean. The airplane floated above the water, glinting in the sunset.</p>
<p>The flaming skull dissolved away and Robbie looked at his brother. “You good?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“Okay, stay safe. We’ll make it through this.”</p>
<p>The flaming skull returned and he stepped back then ran through the portal, falling through the sky toward the airplane.</p>
<p>Sânziană stood and assessed her situation. The guard was nearly subdued. Daisy was still knocked out with Belathauzer inside. She teleported over to the body and began chanting another binding spell, pulling ribbon and flowers from her pockets. Yo-Yo sped over and tore the ribbon from Sânziană's slowed hands. She wrapped it around her wrists, stomped on the flowers, and punched her in the face before snapping back.</p>
<p>Sânziană fell down with shock on her face. She wiped a trickle of blood from her nose and locked eyes with Yo-Yo across the airplane. Determined fury reflected on both their faces. Sânziană rode the wind toward her. Yo-Yo sped up and ran but the woman had disappeared. Where she had been just a moment before, Yo-Yo could now almost see a faint glittering spread across the air, catching the sunset through the open door. But no physical sign of Sânziană.</p>
<p>Yo-Yo snapped back to her previous position and Sânziană appeared out of the air in front of her, connecting a punch to her jaw. Yo-Yo fell on the floor but sped up before Sânziană could disappear again and swiped her legs out from under her. She fell and Yo-Yo jumped on top of her, speeding up once more to pummel her rapidly with what looked like hundreds of fists at once. </p>
<p>Sânziană teleported away, leaving Yo-Yo punching dents into the floor a few times before getting up and looing around for her target. She had moved to the back room of the airplane and was already in mid-dance, chanting her sleeping spell.</p>
<p>Ghost Rider continued falling swiftly toward the airplane. The cloud of black smoke rose up to envelope him. With only fractions of a second to act, he whipped the chain through the open side door as he fell past it.</p>
<p>The guard was down on one knee, losing a fight to the remaining soldiers who had him subdued. The chain reached out and wrapped around his other leg. </p>
<p>With all the might The Spirit of Vengeance could muster he pulled on that chain, dragging himself flying back into the airplane. </p>
<p>The force pulled the guard’s leg out from under it. Falling sideways, out from the field of the soldiers’ spells, it was newly freed and quickly rose to begin the fight even more violently, smashing and stomping with all arms and legs. </p>
<p>Ghost Rider landed and ran immediately to Daisy. All around him came bursts as Yo-Yo and Sânziană popped in and out of their respective powers, landing and avoiding blows through speed and wind. </p>
<p>Yo-Yo saw the Rider back in the plane, running to Quake. She had to keep Sânziană away as long as possible. The woman rematerialized on the other side of the fuselage and also saw the Spirit. Yo-Yo ran, using the momentary distraction to finally catch her. Metal arms lifted her up and slammed her into the floor, then picked her up and locked hands in a firm grip. Her heartbeat finished.</p>
<p>Sânziană was standing looking at the Ghost Rider one moment, then fumbling on the opposite side of the plane with the wind knocked out of her lungs the next. She gasped for breath and saw Yo-Yo, holding fast, staring daggers at her. She tried flying around the interior but just dragged the agent along.</p>
<p>Yo-Yo fought the nausea after reappearing, still clutching her.</p>
<p>Needing a safer space to work on extracting Belathauzer, Ghost Rider wrapped Daisy in the hellfire chain, sealing the demon inside, then picked her up and moved to the loading area at the back of the airplane. He set her down on the stretcher they had used for the guard.</p>
<p>He put his hand over Daisy's head and reached out with his supernatural powers to find the demon inside of her. Its presence felt like hot sand filled with sharp shards of broken shell, and when the sensation brushed his hand he clenched his fist and pulled. Daisy's eyes opened wide and the demon's voice yelled through her. Belathauzer dug his claws in around her soul and held on as tight as he could. </p>
<p>“Let go of her, demon!” Ghost Rider ordered.</p>
<p>“Are you afraid of taking her body to Hell with us?” Belathauzer asked, struggling beneath the chain. </p>
<p>Daisy felt her body act from a distance. It was nauseating. She wanted to vomit, but nothing moved. She could only look out and see what was being done.</p>
<p>Ghost Rider was silent as the demon laughed, loud and vile. Activating the comm unit, The Spirit of Vengeance said, “Downer, whatever you did to put Quake to sleep before, I need that again. The back of the plane, near the loading ramp.”</p>
<p>“Copy!”</p>
<p>He backed up into the doorway, the noises of the battles behind him raging on. </p>
<p>The guard fell back to his knees, the mercs surrounding it once more with binding magic. Strained noises like bending metal exited the crab mouth of its helmet. </p>
<p>Sânziană jumped all across the fuselage of the airplane, hitting random spots as Yo-Yo struggled against the increasing dizziness, feeling her tight grip loosen.</p>
<p>The demon kept screaming from inside of Daisy's body. Through her own eyes and ears she could see and hear the scenes unfolding in front of her. Through her own lungs she could feel the sick and twisted laughter coming out as someone else's voice. Thankfully a strong fatigue moved through her. She could feel it effect the demon as well, and together they both fell asleep again.</p>
<p>Ghost Rider was back on the comm unit as he approached Daisy, “Zephyr team, I can't extract the demon safely on this airplane. We need to get Daisy onto The Zephyr as quickly as possible, then we can just leave this area immediately.”</p>
<p>“What's your plan for doing that?” Mack asked.</p>
<p>“Yo-Yo, are you listening?”</p>
<p>“As much as I can.” she said, her breathing heavy. </p>
<p>“Good.” he began explaining while looking for a control panel in the back of the airplane, “Simmons, I need you to keep the containment module open. Then I need the landing ramp opened, as well as every door on the way to the module. Make a clear path.” </p>
<p>He found the panel and pulled a lever, opening the loading ramp of the airplane. As the wind blasted around him he continued, speaking louder, “The back ramp is open here too. Once that’s been done, bring The Zephyr in and spin it around so that the two ramps get as close to each other as possible. </p>
<p>“Yo-Yo, you'll have to come back here. Let the Ghost Rider take control of you--”</p>
<p>“Oh God.”</p>
<p>“Just for a few moments, so it can pick up Daisy and use your speed to run her into the containment module as quickly as possible. Then The Zephyr can run off while we distract these guys.”</p>
<p>Mack looked to Davis, asking, “Can you do that kind of flying?”</p>
<p>“It's insane, but I'll do it.”</p>
<p>“Okay. Simmons?”</p>
<p>“Already on it sir.” she replied, checking that the open containment pod door would stay open, “Gabe, do you see the schematic for The Zephyr on that computer?”</p>
<p>She pointed to one on his right and he wheeled over to it, seeing a layout of every hall and doorway in The Zephyr. “Hit the ones that lead to the ramp?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Precisely.”</p>
<p>He touched the screen, tapping the symbol for the door leading out of the room they were in. It turned green and the door on the other end of the room opened up, sliding sideways. Simmons came over as he hit the rest, the sounds of their opening echoing back down the hall. Finally he hit the ramp and a soft breeze came streaming through. </p>
<p>“Ready on our end, Director!” Simmons said over the comm unit.</p>
<p>“Getting into position.” Davis said, pulling The Zephyr up behind the airplane. </p>
<p>Yo-Yo squeezed hard, holding Sânziană’s airway closed. She soon passed out, slumped to the floor, and Yo-Yo ran to the landing area. “I’m ready.”</p>
<p>Robbie felt The Spirit of Vengeance slip out of him, his normal appearance returning. It flew across the room into Yo-Yo, her head burning away to a flaming skull. </p>
<p>Sânziană stirred on the floor, slowly getting up. </p>
<p>“Alright,” Davis said, “coming in!”</p>
<p>The Zephyr pulled hard to the side, spinning around. As the two open loading ramps dovetailed, the new Yo-Yo Ghost Rider activated her speed. She walked over and lifted the chained Daisy then walked with her across the ramps which appeared frozen in place. She took her into the loading bay, up into the back hallways Yo-Yo knew so well. A trail of flames lay behind in her wake. Inside the lab she saw Simmons and Gabe completely still by the computer console. The containment module was wide open. Ghost Rider stepped in and placed Daisy on the bed. A tight feeling of vertigo rose in Yo-Yo's chest as her heart prepared another beat and her stomach tightened as her body snapped back, out of The Zephyr and onto the airplane.</p>
<p>Sânziană danced as she ran to the doorway, preparing a sleeping spell that she let loose the instant Yo-Yo reappeared. It hit her and Robbie, sending them both to the floor. Then Sânziană rode the wind into the Zephyr, blowing out the flames along Yo-Yo's path as she followed them, coming to a stop inside of the containment module. She immediately began unbinding the chain around Daisy when a noise came from behind her.</p>
<p>She turned around and saw Simmons, momentarily frozen in confusion. But the agent quickly came to and began to slam the door shut. Sânziană flew out of the module, riding through the remaining sliver of doorway, physically manifesting outside and using her momentum to knock Simmons back. </p>
<p>The Science Officer lunged forward with a punch but missed as Sânziană teleported aside, reappeared nearby and landed some punches of her own. Simmons fell, dropping her gun. Sânziană jumped toward it as Gabe touched the screen, locking down the lab. The door closed shut behind Sânziană with a loud clicking noise. She stood up, holding the gun pointed at Gabe.</p>
<p>“Go next to her.” she said. </p>
<p>Gabe moved over to Simmons, who was getting off the floor.</p>
<p>“Hands up.” she told them, breathing heavily while approaching the computers.</p>
<p>Sânziană watched as they slowly complied.</p>
<p>The muffled noises of the scuffle came through the containment module into Daisy’s ears, stirring her and Belathauzer back to consciousness. He made her rise up and look through the window on the door. The scene outside showed Sânziană holding a woman and a young man in a wheelchair at gunpoint. He took Quake's hands and knocked on the thick glass. </p>
<p>All eyes turned toward the sound. Daisy's face was contorted into a gross, malicious sneer and her hands began clapping. </p>
<p>“I can get you out of here.” Sânziană told the demon. </p>
<p>Daisy's eyebrows rose questioningly.</p>
<p>Mack's voice came in over the comm channel, “Simmons? What's going on down there? Why is no one answering?”</p>
<p>Daisy's hand went up to her comm unit and the demon's voice spoke through into everyone’s earpiece, “Simmons is here, Director. Though I’m not sure for how much longer.”</p>
<p>“Damn it!” he said, to Piper and Davis, “Keep flying away, I have to go help them in the lab.”</p>
<p>He began running back through The Zephyr, down the halls with his axe shotgun in hand.</p>
<p>“I can get you out of here.” Sânziană repeated.</p>
<p>“I’m listening.”</p>
<p>“Leave that body and come into mine.”</p>
<p>Back on the airplane the remaining soldiers heard her plan as they tied up Yo-Yo and Robbie.</p>
<p>“I can ride the wind.” she continued, “You’ve seen it. I can use that to get us back onto my airplane.”</p>
<p>“Why should I go with you?”</p>
<p>“I don’t want to take you back to Hell.”</p>
<p>The demon smiled with Daisy’s mouth. “Better the devil you know.”</p>
<p>He loosed the claws around Daisy’s spirit, cool relief raining down her whole body as he flowed out from her. He went through the wall of the containment module, into Sânziană, wrapping around her, digging in deep, sharp, and searing hot. He searched her body, mind and soul, getting a grasp of controlling her. </p>
<p>Mack arrived at the lab door and began the override protocol on the access panel. </p>
<p>Sânziană’s eyes looked away, closing as Belathauzer searched for her abilities. She could feel herself falling back into her own mind, sensing her own body from a distance. </p>
<p><em>You can’t go yet, </em>she thought, <em>we need a clear path. This room is locked down and recycling air.</em></p>
<p>Simmons watched Sânziană as the demon shifted concentration away from them. She slowly positioned herself to leap and hold them down. </p>
<p>Mack completed the protocols and the doors hissed open.</p>
<p>Belathauzer turned Sânziană’s head, the air running through her hair, and prepared to ride the wind out. </p>
<p>Simmons jumped onto them, wrapping her arms around just as Sânziană teleported away. They flew out together, Simmons’ stomach going into her feet as her entire body turned to air. Belathauzer could not grasp the power strongly enough to drop her. He took them past Mack, back down the halls of the Zephyr, and out of the loading bay into the open sky. </p>
<p>The airplane was behind them now, trailing close, glowing orange in the nearly set sun. They went in past the billowing smoke, through the open side door and he brought them all to the center of the fuselage, manifesting back to physical form. Sânziană stumbled forward on her feet and fell to her knees. Simmons sprawled out on the floor, dizzy and sick. She vomited and struggled to stabilize herself. </p>
<p>The two remaining soldiers swooped in on Sânziană like vultures, sealing spells ready with intricate sigils glowing orange. </p>
<p>Belathauzer, disoriented and stumbling, tried to shoot the gun still in Sânziană's hand but only shattered a window on the right side of the plane. One of the soldiers kicked the gun away then both began chanting and applying the spells. The demon tried to leave her body but the magic was already taking effect. </p>
<p>Simmons stared at the gun as it slid, coming to a stop by her head. </p>
<p>Sânziană began screaming. </p>
<p>As Belathauzer tried to leave her, he relinquished some control, and sensations of pain became more intense. But trapped by the spells, he became angry and panicked. Unable to escape her body, the demon decided to burn it away from the inside out.</p>
<p>Simmons could see a slight orange glow beneath Sânziană's skin, and smoke was faintly coming out from her mouth, her nostrils, even her ears. </p>
<p>Grabbing the gun Simmons jolted up and aimed it at the closest soldier. </p>
<p>“Stop it!” she yelled, “You're killing her!”</p>
<p>They continued, totally ignoring her. Sânziană’s screaming intensified, her body writhing.</p>
<p>Simmons shot the soldier in the head, point blank. He dropped dead, breaking the spell. Sânziană collapsed, wheezing and sobbing. An orange light exited her body and flew through the broken window into the remaining engine.</p>
<p>Outside, Downer caught the movement and watched as the engine exploded. Out of the flames and smoke a large humanoid figure, glowing fiery orange, performed a backwards dive into the city below. He flew after the demon.</p>
<p>“Where are you going?” Mack asked.</p>
<p>“I have to protect the city!”</p>
<p>Back on the airplane the pilot strained every muscle to stay in the air but the engines were completely dead. He began circling, looking for a place to crash. </p>
<p>As Yo-Yo and Robbie awoke in the loading area, Ghost Rider left her and returned to him. The turbulence loosened a large, tarp-covered object against the wall. It slid past them and lodged in the doorway, blocking their exit. They pushed and pulled, straining to no avail. </p>
<p>Then the airplane began nosediving. </p>
<p>All the bodies in the fuselage fell into the wall leading to the cockpit. Simmons gripped her gun tight while trying to help Sânziană. Through the open door she could see the tilted horizon rising, distant ocean and much closer city. </p>
<p>Wind and metal shrieked painfully in her ears as she braced for impact.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Unified Magnitude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Water came rushing all around from the aircraft's broken windows and open doors. Sânziană was shaking, her body going into shock as burned nerves blazed all across her insides. She watched the pilot stumble out of the cockpit and nod at the remaining mercenary. Without so much as a glance back at her they dove into the rising water and swam out through the aircraft's side door.</p>
<p>Simmons’ arm reached around her waist and the agent lifted them both up to stand above the water. Simmons began breathing deeply, in and out, readying her lungs for the swim out. What little light they had left was fading fast. </p>
<p>Yo-Yo and Robbie were shaken from the crash but saw the large object had been dislodged from the door. They squeezed around it as water flowed in, soaking them. </p>
<p>Simmons could just make out their figures entering the main fuselage. </p>
<p>"Over here!" she called. The water was quickly growing past her waist and she was having trouble holding up Sânziană, who could not stand on her own.</p>
<p>Robbie let the Ghost Rider take over, burning his face away and using the flaming skull to light up the plane as he and Yo-Yo ran toward them.</p>
<p>"Her?" Yo-Yo asked, "Why are you trying to save her?"</p>
<p>"We can't just leave her to die!" Simmons shouted over the roaring water. </p>
<p>"Yes we can! She'd do the same with us."</p>
<p>"We’re than that. Plus she may have information we need about this demon. Now will one of you help me or shall I do this myself?"</p>
<p>The water sloshed around her chest. Drops landed on Ghost Rider's head and sizzled into vapors. Light from the flames reflected off the turbulent water all across the metal walls. He eyed Sânziană but said nothing.</p>
<p>"Fine." Yo-Yo replied, "I'll help you. I don't know if I'm fast enough to run to shore from here."</p>
<p>"Thank you." Simmons said. </p>
<p>Each woman took one of Sânziană's arms. The water was nearly at their necks. </p>
<p>"Hold your breath." Simmons told Sânziană, running a hand over her head, moving back wet strands of hair.</p>
<p>The water soothed her somewhat, and through the pain she could barely hear the instructions. Inhaling hurt immensely, and her nose was just above water level. But she took in as much air as she could handle and held it.</p>
<p>The three women submerged beneath the water and began kicking toward the open aircraft door. They strained their legs, moving against the current. Yo-Yo reached out with her free arm, her metal hand grabbing hold of the doorway and pulling everyone forward. </p>
<p>Slipping out of the stream they swam toward the surface, eyes stinging as they stared up through the water at a sky now nearly dark. Sânziană could no longer hold the air in her lungs and released a thin succession of bubbles. The other two doubled their efforts. </p>
<p>At last they breached the surface and three voices drew in fresh evening air. They took a moment to breathe, floating on the water as the waves lapped around them, sparkling softly in the light of the moon.</p>
<p>Steam began to rise from a spot nearby and a light approached the surface. Ghost Rider's flaming skull came up and he tread water, looking at them.</p>
<p>"Follow me." he growled, heading to shore. The women steadied themselves and started swimming after his light. </p>
<p>The Spirit of Vengeance stood up on shore sooner than they expected, the dark making it difficult to gauge any distance. When they reached him they saw it was not a beach but rather a grassy embankment. Simmons realized they had not crashed in the bay. It was a wide river running through the city. Ghost Rider reached down and pulled Sânziană up, laying her carefully on the grass. He then extended a hand to help Simmons as Yo-Yo climbed out herself.</p>
<p>They stood around breathing heavily, the last rays of sunlight gone behind the buildings. The stars were out, and floating above the city a humanoid figure glowed a deep orange.</p>
<p>Belathauzer stood suspended in the air over Tokyo. Despite the moonlight, was mostly dark. Street lamps and building lights were sparse. Screams and wails came from the remaining citizens, some from their plight, some from the sight of him. For the first time since being released, the demon paused to assess the state of the world. A horror had occurred, one beyond all those he had missed while in the ring. The universe’s population was halved, and those remaining were filled with terror beyond measure. The very energy on which his powers fed. And so he opened wide his arms, threw back his head, and absorbed it all. </p>
<p>Downer approached in his small aircraft, circling the demon, working his way close enough for his powers to take effect. Strange sounds and orange lights seemed to come from all around him. The controls almost slipped out of his hands as the aircraft wobbled. Turning to look, Downer saw a stoney demon on the left wing. It smiled and pointed behind him. He looked and saw another demon on the right wing, also smiling. They were both interfering with the flaps, keeping him from piloting properly. As he struggled with keeping from spinning out of control, a rough and hot pair of stone fingers wrapped around his neck. </p>
<p>Sânziană lay on the grass, ragged wheezing coming from her burnt lungs. Simmons bent down to check on her. </p>
<p>"Robbie, the moonlight isn’t enough, can you come here?" she asked.</p>
<p>Ghost Rider approached and hung his head to illuminate the woman. Yo-Yo looked over at some street lights sitting along the top of a hill which led down to the embankment. At the foot of the hill stood the two remaining soldiers. Yo-Yo ran over and checked for any weapons they may have picked up since being disarmed, but she snapped back empty-handed.</p>
<p>Further down the embankment The Zephyr landed. Daisy, Mack, and Piper came running toward them from the ramp. He stopped to stare at the aircraft struggling in the sky.</p>
<p>“Downer?” he asked, finger on his comm unit, “What’s the situation up there?”</p>
<p>“Got one--in here--with me.” he barely managed to say.</p>
<p>“Do you have an ejection seat?” Mack asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah--but--I got this.”</p>
<p>A loud thud drew everyone’s attention when a demon body landed on the ground near the group. It let out a hiss which slowly dissipated into nothing as its orange glow dimmed away. They looked back up to where it came from and saw Downer’s aircraft wobbling.</p>
<p>Mack sighed heavily, eyes still upward.</p>
<p>Quake handed Ghost Rider back his chain.</p>
<p>“I believe this is yours.”</p>
<p>“Thanks.” he said.</p>
<p>“Don’t mention it.” she bent down to check on Sânziană, “How’s she doing?”</p>
<p>"Not good.” Simmons told her, “She needs immediate medical attention."</p>
<p>"Let's get her on the Zephyr." Mack said, turning to them.</p>
<p>The sound of a crackling communicator came loudly from Sânziană and also softly across the embankment from the soldiers. </p>
<p>"--s-a întâmplat? Sânziană! What is going on there? Someone give me an answer!"</p>
<p>One of the soldiers picked up their communicator and mumbled something. A swift wind suddenly blew across the river. They all closed their eyes from the grit and when it passed a man was standing in the grass. He wore flowing black robes with long white hair and beard. He walked over to Sânziană, whose breathing still faltered as she softly moaned in pain.</p>
<p>"Ce faci Sânziană?" he asked, his voice rough with anger. </p>
<p>She struggled to respond. Simmons intervened, "She's hurt badly. That thing burned her from the inside. I assume you run this operation, you have to get her medical attention immediately."</p>
<p>"Pathetic." he snorted, "I give you so much and this is how you repay me? Fine. I'll do the work myself." </p>
<p>He stormed off in the direction of the soldiers. Sânziană tried calling after him, wheezing hard. Simmons put a hand on her forehead to calm her. Another swift wind came through and the man rose into the air. He stopped at the same height as the demon and orange circles began to glow around his hands. </p>
<p>Belathauzer noticed the old man and smiled with one face while chuckling with the other. His powers were growing by the second, drawing from the remnants of the decimated planet and the sheer horror they were drowning in. The wizard could try his petty magic. Revenge would come soon enough. </p>
<p>Sânziană began crying. Ghost Rider knelt down in front of her, looking her in the eyes.</p>
<p>"I know what you are." he said.</p>
<p>She breathed in short, spasming gasps, staring at him with tears streaming down her face.</p>
<p>"You should be able to heal yourself from this." he continued, "Stop giving him your magic."</p>
<p>An orange light shot across the sky, a long glowing rope extending from the man out to the figure. Demonic laughter, deep and heavy, echoed out through the Tokyo night.</p>
<p>"He… he's my f-father." Sânziană struggled to say. </p>
<p>"He doesn't act like it." Simmons said.</p>
<p>"He… loves… me…"</p>
<p>Simmons' mind flashed back to Fitz. The man she loved. The man who she saw dead but who was also still alive, frozen in space as he travelled to the future. She recalled his father, whose abuse still haunted Fitz, and which had nearly cost them their love and their lives. </p>
<p>"Abuse is not love." she replied. </p>
<p>Sânziană looked up at her. She thought back on hearing the phrase earlier in the evening, before her insides were incinerated by a demon. An act she performed for her father, which was now killing her, and which he could not care less about.</p>
<p><em>Not the first time you got into danger for him and he left you to die, is it?</em> said a voice in her mind.</p>
<p>Closing her eyes she mustered all her remaining strength and reverted into herself. She was back, floating in the magic abyss. But now it was filled with smoke. Thick and billowing, all glowing a blinding white. Sânziană looked away, focusing her eyes toward the clear deep blackness of the void. A single white cord of light stretched out from her, leading toward her father's aura. </p>
<p>He stood in a raging pyre of dark flames. A manifestation of anger, rage, and accumulated evil magic. Despite all the power she had given him, he still hungered for more. She pulled up the cord and wrapped some around her shaky hand. Focusing, she clenched her fist and concentrated as hard as she could. Thunder rumbled distantly in the void as the cord detached from her father’s aura and dissolved. </p>
<p>Power began to surge throughout her body, unchecked and unhindered. The shock of it sent her back to the physical world where she shot up with a loud gasp.</p>
<p>The pain quickly faded from her body. She could feel her organs heal. Everyone watched her in surprise. </p>
<p>A scream came from the sky. Her father was falling fast. They all saw him come down onto the grass with a sickening crack. He began howling in pain. </p>
<p>Downer was still piloting his aircraft while dealing with one demon on the wing and another behind his seat, choking him. The claws were digging into his neck, rivulets of blood streaming down and soaking into his collar. </p>
<p>A flash of orange light, a zapping sound, and the pressure was suddenly gone. He could breathe normally again. The aircraft leveled out, the weight on the wing having disappeared. He looked around and couldn’t see either of the demons anymore. Taking a moment for some air, he circled around to focus on Belathauzer and flew in close.</p>
<p>Ghost Rider walked over to Gavril, grabbed the robes behind his neck, and began dragging him back to the group. The two remaining mercenaries ran up to him but stopped cold when he turned his blazing skull in their direction. Two demons popped up from portals in the ground. They immediately targeted the mercenaries. Ghost Rider turned his back on them and continued carrying Gavril. </p>
<p>Belathauzer turned away from the city to see the old wizard hit the ground. He grew concerned and slowly began to lower himself. From the sky to his left, that small aircraft returned.</p>
<p>Downer zoomed in, close enough to fly past the demon. With his hand up to the windshield the young Inhuman projected his powers. </p>
<p>The demon’s eyes shut. He wavered in his descent, then lost his control and plummeted to the ground with a huge crash.</p>
<p>Everyone looked to see the cloud of dust where the demon had landed. Except Sânziană, who watched Ghost Rider throw her father down hard in front of her. The old man gasped and panted, then looked at her and begged for help with his eyes. </p>
<p>“He’s yours.” Ghost Rider told her, “What do you want to do with him?”</p>
<p>She sat up and stared into his eyes. She saw a face she had loved her entire life. A love she was painfully beginning to realize was completely unreciprocated. She looked at him and remembered crying as a young girl. She remembered her mother’s stolen life. </p>
<p>“Sânziană…” he wheezed, “You have to help me.”</p>
<p>Her eyebrows furrowed and her eyes narrowed. She stood up tall in front of him and said firmly, “My name is Florina.”</p>
<p>He was silent, looking up at her in momentary shock.</p>
<p>“I am Sânziană on my mother’s side.” she continued, “She was a fairy of the forest who you stole for your own desires. But that name is only something you gave me to impress Zola and HYDRA.”</p>
<p>“Florina, please…”</p>
<p>“Stop! You always were an opportunistic coward. You sold out to the Nazis the first chance you got, handing over that deadman’s switch and those monstrosities with it. Designing the guards to never die of natural causes was too clever for your own good. HYDRA hid the whole mechanism with the last Axis powers at the end of the war.”</p>
<p>His breathing grew quick and light.</p>
<p>“And so you spent your whole life trying to find your precious little demon again. By any means necessary. Even when Zola came crawling back, this time working for SHIELD. He begged you for help in Vietnam, so you sold out The Solomonarii, turning us from wizards into mercenaries. Well here we are. There’s your demon!” she pointed to the crater.</p>
<p>“Florina… I’m your father…”</p>
<p>“A father who caused my mother to die. Who brainwashed and abused me!”</p>
<p>“I love you!”</p>
<p>“You love what I gave you! Now I’ve taken it back for myself.”</p>
<p>She looked at his cowering figure and made her choice.</p>
<p>“Do your work.” she told The Ghost Rider.</p>
<p>He lifted her up by the robes at his chest. Ghost Rider looked into the man’s eyes and all the pain he had ever caused in his life coursed through him like hellfire. </p>
<p>He saw countless lives lost in wars and covert operations across the globe, each a red hot needle pressed into his skull.</p>
<p>He saw a young Sânziană lured away from The Mother of the Forest and hidden as a rural housewife. Brainwashed, manipulated, and tortured, he felt magma on his body in every place he had touched hers.</p>
<p>He saw a little girl grow alone and unloved, taught hatred and death, and her tears dripped from his eyes like napalm. </p>
<p>The old man's soul felt the raking claws of Hell across its entire surface. His face went slack, and his body limp in the Ghost Rider's grasp. The Spirit of Vengeance took the wrecked sorcerer and tossed him a small distance up the embankment, his body once more hitting the ground.</p>
<p>A deep bellowing filled the air. All eyes turned to the crater where the demon was stepping out. Flames erupted in the grass with every footstep as he stomped over to the group. They marked his path as he lit up the night, his body bright and blazing.</p>
<p>Belathauzer knelt down to Gavril's body, lifted and examined it. The man was still alive, breathing raggedly, but his eyes were empty. His mind somewhere else entirely. </p>
<p>As he stood there the group took in the full terrible sight of his physical form. Eight feet tall, muscular, glowing a bright flaming orange hue, and with two faces at the front of his head. Each one seething with rage.</p>
<p>"Ghost Rider!" the demon shouted, two deep voices sounding off in unison, "Do you know what this man did to me?"</p>
<p>He held the body up and spoke, alternating between his left and right faces, </p>
<p>"He summoned me, </p>
<p>tricked me, </p>
<p>laying a trap to capture me inside of a stone ring. </p>
<p>That's where I've been these seventy odd years, </p>
<p>if you want to run and tell your masters."</p>
<p>Ghost Rider stood silently facing him. </p>
<p>Mack found himself looking back and forth between the demon and Downer’s aircraft, slowly circling above.</p>
<p>"Nearly a century I was trapped and hidden away.” Belathauzer continued,</p>
<p>“Do you know all the horrors humanity has enacted in that time? </p>
<p>All the terrors I was denied absorbing? </p>
<p>Revenge was mine to take! </p>
<p>His soul was mine to destroy and you stole that from me!"</p>
<p>Belathauzer lit Gavril's body on fire. He tore off the head and threw it flaming through the night at Ghost Rider, who dodged. The demon incinerated the remaining body and ran at The Spirit of Vengeance, unleashing heavy blows on him. The Rider blocked with his arms, taking the hits as he looked for an opening.</p>
<p>Portals opened behind everyone and one demon jumped out for each person. </p>
<p>Florina instantly teleported away, reappearing in the air behind Belathuzer and delivering two swift kicks to his head before disappearing again.</p>
<p>Yo-Yo ran toward the demon, landing punches on his legs which made him fall to his knees as she snapped back.</p>
<p>Daisy shot up into the air, blasting back any demons near her. She repositioned in midair and came down toward Belathauzer. Using her powers, she increased the strength of the punch she landed on his face. He crumpled beneath it, his head hitting the ground and making a crater of cracked earth.</p>
<p>Simmons aimed her handgun at the demons gathering around her. She shot a few rounds, the bullets bouncing off the rocky exterior. Piper joined her and they kept firing, breaking through and penetrating the skulls of two demons, both of which fell to the grass, dead.</p>
<p>Mack pulled out his shotgun-axe and used it to counter blows from the demon targeting him. Stone claws slid against the metal blade, sparks flying out in the night. The demon gripped the axe portion tight, holding it down steady. Mack chuckled and pulled the trigger on the shotgun, blasting the demon in half.</p>
<p>The remaining mercenaries, seeing Belathauzer incapacitated on the ground again, ran past the demons they were fighting and began putting binding spells on him. His arms shot out, grabbing each of them by the neck. He stood tall, holding them up.</p>
<p>Florina appeared again in the air, kicking him in the jaw. </p>
<p>He grew enraged. A painful heat grew around his waist and he looked down to see the hellfire chain wrapped around him. Ghost Rider held the other end, pulling hard. </p>
<p>Belathauzer brought both mercenaries down onto Ghost Rider, and in swift circular motions slammed him with their bodies. He was knocked down into the dirt which was quickly becoming mud as they were smashed into grotesque masses of blood and meat.</p>
<p>The demon finally stopped when there was nothing left of them to hit with. He reached down and picked The Spirit up out of the offal. And before anyone could react he threw The Rider out over the embankment, into the river.</p>
<p>The remaining demonic minions left their targets and jumped in after him, latching on to drag him down. The surface of the water roiled, reflecting the orange and white lights of the demon and the moon.</p>
<p>            “Robbie!” Daisy shouted, beginning to run toward the river.</p>
<p>            “Daisy!” Mack grabbed her arm, stopping her, “He’s an immortal spirit, he’ll be okay. We need you here to fight <em>that</em>.”</p>
<p>            The demon was swiping away punches and kicks from Florina and Yo-Yo as they popped in and out of sight all around him. </p>
<p>“Enough.” his right face said.</p>
<p>            He levitated up into the air, out of their reach, and began once more to absorb power from the city. They all stood watching, uncertain of their next move.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Below, bubbles and steam filled Ghost Rider's field of vision, flowing all through the interior of his skull as its flames boiled the water around him. Each of his limbs was held tight by a demon, and he struggled to slip free as they all sank into the dark waters.  </p>
<p>Moonlight faded, disappearing completely before the riverbed hit his back. Sediment rose up, floating everywhere. But through the dirt and bubbles he could see the demons gripping him. He counted four. A fifth stood over him as a dark shape, vaguely lit by his fiery head. </p>
<p>He felt the hell chain pulled away from his hand and saw the outline of it being dangled mockingly in front of him. A strange guttural laughing sound echoed in the deep. He watched the chain’s movement closely, estimating its swing. Then jutting his head forward he gripped the chain between his teeth. It activated, turning a bright orange and boiling the water surrounding it. The demon let out a gurgling scream of surprise and let go.</p>
<p>Ghost Rider swung his head and wrapped the chain around the neck of the demon pinning down his right arm. It screamed, releasing him as it clawed at the searing links. Ghost Rider took the chain out of his mouth with his newly freed right hand and pulled hard, bringing the tangled demon flying toward the one on his left arm. They collided and the Spirit of Vengeance immediately sat up and used both hands to swing the chain at the demons on his legs. They were knocked back. He hit the ground with his elbows, pushing himself upward in a fluid motion, coming to stand as the hell chain wrapped around his forearm. </p>
<p>He concentrated and lowered the heat of his skull, leaving the light but doing away with most of the boiling water blocking his vision. His chain, the only other source of light on the riverbed, stayed fiery and boiling. But all together the lights did little to break through the thick silt thrown up around them. The five demons stood up and gathered their wits. The Rider's strange fires danced across their rock-like bodies and they stepped back out of it, into the cloud of sediment totally filling the water.</p>
<p>It obscured all of them. He could only vaguely sense the demons nearby, circling around him within that cloud. One of them opened the stones on its body, revealing the magma orange glow of its eyes and mouth. He threw his chain out, blazing. It missed, but lit up a corridor, floating flecks of mud and stone glinting in the light. It also showed the dark shapes of the demons moving about.</p>
<p>Ghost Rider tried for another demon, missing again with the same results. He pulled the chain back a third time, but before he could swing it a set of stone hands grabbed his arm, holding it down. He kicked back, hitting the demon to the riverbed. </p>
<p>But claws raked out of the silt at him, barely missing as he jumped back. They kept coming, forming a relentless semicircle around him as they pushed in. He returned fire with punches and kicks while walking back to avoid getting mauled. </p>
<p>The shifting sand and dirt beneath his feet turned to sturdy metal. His calves flexed as he back-stepped up an incline, continuing to dodge strikes coming at him from all sides in the murk. He was being pushed up the ramp of the downed airplane. Going into the loading bay, the water was still silty, his visibility still limited. </p>
<p>He stepped down onto a twisted mass of metal pipes and lost his footing, falling onto his back. He saw his flames reflect off the thing, the gurney which had held the guard and Daisy before. Ghost Rider pulled back his legs and kicked it forward, hard. It soared through the water, making impact with two demons coming through the airplane’s opening, knocking them back. As he stood, another pair of demons jumped over the fallen pair and began slashing at him.</p>
<p>The light of his skull reflected off all the metal in the loading bay, illuminating the demons fighting through the debris-filled water. They clawed at him as he weaved around, punching their stoney flesh at every opportunity. His sleeves were shredded, flames leaking through the tears. </p>
<p>They pushed him back past supplies tossed about in the crash. Moving quickly he grabbed two wooden crates, one in each hand, and brought them together on either side of the two demons. Everything collided in a flurry of splinters and stone flecks. Grenades fell from the crates and rolled around the floor. </p>
<p>The demons fell, and from between them the last one jumped forward. Ghost Rider punched full force with his right fist, wrapped in the hellfire chain. The demon's lower jaw shattered on impact. It wobbled, magma oozing from the wound boiling the water in front of its face, obscuring its line of sight. </p>
<p>The Rider whipped his chain out, through the demon's chest. The end reached forward and wrapped around a grenade on the floor. He yanked the chain, pulling it back through demon. As the grenade entered the wound the chain unraveled, leaving it behind and returning around The Spirit's hand. </p>
<p>The demon was heaving, growing enraged at the bubbles streaming incessantly over its eyes. Ghost Rider reached over and pulled the pin from the grenade in its chest, then swiftly kicked it back. It flew and collided with the other four demons as they were regrouping. </p>
<p>Ghost Rider swam away, maneuvering between overturned cartons and containers strewn about. He took cover behind the large, tarp-covered object just as the explosion sent a shockwave through the water. The entire airplane rattled. </p>
<p>Silt began to flow down again, mixed with countless flecks and shards of the stony demonic skin. He stuck his head around to see the aftermath. Nothing was left of them. Pulling back, a glint from beneath the tarp caught his eye. As he made to move the tarp, a loud metallic groan reverberated throughout the loading dock. </p>
<p>He turned around and looked up to see a single glowing red eye staring down at him. The flames of his skull lit up the guard’s monstrous crab face. The behemoth screamed, a stream of bubbles exiting its mouth, as it smashed the ground where The Rider stood. He narrowly dodged out of the way, swimming swiftly around its massive body. </p>
<p>It swung around with its arms, hitting him to the ground. He got up quickly, arms up in a boxer’s stance as he blocked more hits. They came hard, knocking him a few steps back. Then an arm came to sideswipe him over into the tarp.</p>
<p>He tore off the sheet, swinging it like a net over the guard. It draped down, covering the creature who struggled to throw it off. Ghost Rider swung the hellfire chain around, pulling it tight and constraining the guard.. Then he let the flames rise. He went to full power, hellfire boiling the water all around it. The tarp was consumed completely, burning away quickly. Inside of its thick armor the guard's organic material churned and boiled away. It let out a high pitched squeal.</p>
<p>When the noise dissipated, Ghost Rider calmed the flames. The guard's lifeless husk fell to the floor, deep clanging echoing through the water. Faint clicking noises filled the silence as bits of the demons, floating through the water and reflecting his light, slowly settled on the armor. Turning toward the loading ramp, a particular glint caught his eye again. It was a logo on the object the tarp had covered. Ghost Rider walked up close to read it: </p>
<p>NEMO</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Florina watched Belathauzer rise above the city. Both of his faces stared off in different directions. She gauged he was growing stronger, but still not at a level where he could defeat The Spirit of Vengeance. He was looking for a more populated area to feed off of. Moving her hands in the magic formations she shot out an orange binding cord at the demon. </p>
<p>Both faces looked down at her in frustration. She pulled hard and he lowered toward her slightly. But he rose back up, straining the cord. She held tight as he kept rising, the heels of her boots digging lines in the grass and dirt. The demon grabbed the cord and began quickly spinning her around through the air by it. She drew on her experience riding the wind to keep from getting dizzy. Then he threw the cord back and whipped it forward, sending her careening to the ground. Just before the moment of impact she disappeared. The cord hung limply below him, the end twirling in a light breeze. </p>
<p>She reappeared behind him in the air with a kick to his right face. She was gone when he turned around. Sharp punches impacted the back of his ribs. In a rage, roaring with two voices, he twisted all around searching for her. </p>
<p>His peripheral vision caught sight of movement and he looked over at her, on the ground, in the middle of a dance. Fueled by anger he rushed at her. She kept dancing, doing the prescribed motions, building up momentum. Then she shot her hands out toward him and stopped.</p>
<p>The demon fell and collided with the ground. She reformed the binding cord but knew the sleeping spell would not last long at his current strength. There was no time to enact a full binding curse. She would need help. Looking around her eyes fell on Mack. She flew to him, flew through his aura in the magic abyss, and tied a new binding cord to his willpower, putting the physical manifestation into his hands. </p>
<p>"Hold fast." she said, answering his confused look, "Don't let him go. And get everyone over here, everyone outside of your aircraft. Tell Downer to land. We need every set of hands to hold him!"</p>
<p>She flew over through Simmons, a glowing orange cord appearing in her hands as well. Both cords stretched all the way to the demon who was beginning to stir. </p>
<p>“Hold on as tight as you did back on The Zephyr.”</p>
<p>Mack and Simmons exchanged worried but determined glances as he activated the comm unit, "Davis."</p>
<p>"Yes sir."</p>
<p>"We need you to come out here. Bring Gabe along too. All hands on deck."</p>
<p>"Copy that." Davis replied uncertainly.</p>
<p>“Downer.” Mack continued.</p>
<p>“Here.”</p>
<p>“We need you on the ground. Can you land?”</p>
<p>“Will do.”</p>
<p>"I really hope this works." Mack said to Simmons.</p>
<p>"So do I." she replied.</p>
<p>Florina kept moving, tying binding cords and handing them over to Yo-Yo, Piper, and Daisy. The night was filling with orange light.</p>
<p>"Hold your ground." Florina told them.</p>
<p>They looked at one another and readied themselves.</p>
<p>Gabe came down the Zephyr's ramp with Davis just behind him. They moved toward the group, the wheelchair moving fairly well over the grass and dry dirt. She put a swift wind at their backs and when they arrived she gave them cords too.</p>
<p>As the demon began to wake she addressed the group, "We have to hold him until I can fully bind him."</p>
<p>She pointed to Downer, "I'll need your help with putting him to sleep when that time comes."</p>
<p>He nodded.</p>
<p>Belathauzer pushed himself up on his arms, both mouths uttering separate roars that reverberated all through their bodies.</p>
<p>Florina continued, "These cords are magic, physically manifested, and tied directly to your willpower. Hold on as tightly as you can. Pull as hard as you can.”</p>
<p>The demon stood up and screamed, yelling words in a language none of them could understand. It grated like sandpaper against their ribs and spines. He flew up but was unable to get far. The cords all stretched taught, a web of glowing orange. </p>
<p>Mack gripped hard, thinking about his new place as leader of SHIELD and all the people he was now responsible for. </p>
<p>Simmons held on, remembering Fitz and the search for him which lay ahead of her. </p>
<p>Yo-Yo’s hands clenched, unmoving, as she reflected on all they had lost just so recently. </p>
<p>Quake wrapped the cord around her forearm, searching for strength in the thought that she had saved the planet just the day before. </p>
<p>Downer seized with all his might, steadfast in his desire to protect his city and his people. </p>
<p>Piper and Davis each grasped tightly, and they shared a meaningful look with one another. </p>
<p>Gabe set the locks on his wheelchair, clutching his hands with tight determination, thinking of his brother and all their family had been through. </p>
<p>Florina took hold and thought of her mother, of all that had been taken from her. </p>
<p>Belathauzer kept rising, pulling them closer. Still, straining and groaning, they held him down. But Florina sensed his power growing. Along the road beneath the streetlights, atop the hill, citizens gathered watching in fear and confusion. He was absorbing all of it.</p>
<p>She flew over to Downer, grabbed him, and brought them both to the gathering crowd. </p>
<p>“Explain it to them.” she said, ignoring his dazed look. </p>
<p>And she began to weave cords from the demon to every pair of hands, young and old. The web grew, blazing brighter and stronger. The entire area was bathed in an orange light, like that of a raging fire.</p>
<p>Downer spoke to them all in Japanese, telling them about the destructive demon and the need to subdue him. So they all held fast, fueled by their comradery and a drive to save their home. </p>
<p>The demon struggled as hard as he could, unable to go any higher. Seeing this, any fear in the onlookers dwindled. And with it, so did his powers. He screamed and twisted, filling Tokyo with his hellish noise. He was twenty feet above the ground when they all slowly pulled their cords in and he began to lower.</p>
<p>He blazed and burst forth fire. The blades of grass now reaching his feet instantly puffed into ash. Everyone was straining their arms to hold him. The demonic words from his mouths continued scraping against their bones.  </p>
<p>Waves began to crash at the riverbank, smashing against the stone and ground. A fiery shape emerged from the waters with the head and legs of a demonic, mechanical frog. It hopped up onto shore and began running toward them. A few meters off, without losing momentum, the thing crouched down and leapt over the people. They followed its trajectory from below, watching as the strange frog executed a perfect arc. It came down hard directly onto Belathauzer, crushing his body beneath its strong legs. It stomped on him again and again, raising up dust and ash as it pummeled him into the dirt. Then it stepped aside and appeared to sit down. </p>
<p>The top opened like a robotic frog’s mouth, and a flaming chain shot out like a fiery tongue to wrap around the demon. </p>
<p>Ghost Rider leapt out of the machine and the flames on it died down to show an experimental all-terrain vehicle beneath. He picked up the bound demon, tightening the chains even more. The Spirit spun the other end to open a portal and dragged Belathauzer through into the wailing darkness. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Total Released Potential Energy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“I have a talent for picking the right friends at the right times in the right place.” </p>
  <p>- Haruki Murakami, “Honey Pie”, <em>After the Quake</em></p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Who’s like us? Damn few.”</p>
  <p>- Phil Coulson</p>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>A heavy silence fell across the world. The night instantly became much darker, the only light now coming from the moon and streetlamps. The team stood in the burnt grass, exchanging unsure glances. </p>
<p>"He's gone?" Daisy asked, breaking the tension. </p>
<p>"Looks like it." Mack said.</p>
<p>"Reyes took him away.” Simmons said, “We did it."</p>
<p>"We all did." Yo-Yo added, nodding toward the top of the embankment. </p>
<p>The large group of Tokyo residents were still gathered there, looking equally shocked and relieved. Downer was trying to explain to them what had just happened.</p>
<p>“I don’t exactly know what to tell them.” he said to Florina, “They’re asking if this is why so many people are missing. Is that what’s going on?”</p>
<p>“Let me see if I can give you a version that won’t take all night.” she responded.</p>
<p>And as they relayed it, the Agents of SHIELD came up the hill. Mack approached Downer and patted his shoulder.</p>
<p>"You alright?" he asked.</p>
<p>"Yes. Although I’ve been better."</p>
<p>They shook hands and Mack said, "Well you did good. Thanks for your help."</p>
<p>"Thank you. I'm glad I could."</p>
<p>"Can you tell them all I also said thanks? We may never have pulled it off without their help."</p>
<p>Downer translated for Mack and they all exchanged thanks and gratitude back and forth. A sound like scraping and wind came from nearby and the light of an orange circle glowed. Robbie stepped through the portal, closing it behind him.</p>
<p>“Is it done?” Mack asked.</p>
<p>“It is.” Robbie responded, “He’s gone for good.”</p>
<p>“Glad to hear it. And thank you. For saving us earlier, for helping us stop him. For everything.”</p>
<p>“The least I could do.”</p>
<p>Robbie stepped aside to go speak with his brother. Everyone gave them some space. Downer took the opportunity to approach Daisy.</p>
<p>“Quake?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah. Downer, right?”</p>
<p>“Yes. I’ve heard a lot about you.”</p>
<p>“I guess you caught those news reports, huh?”</p>
<p>“No, I mean, I’m an Inhuman as well.”</p>
<p>“Oh, of course! Hey, that’s fantastic, I’m glad you were able to help. Couldn’t have done this without you.”</p>
<p>“Thank you. I also…”</p>
<p>“What’s up?”</p>
<p>“I knew your mother.”</p>
<p>“Ah…”</p>
<p>“I spent some time at her compound, Afterlife. It’s where I got my aircraft. I flew out in it just as the place got destroyed.”</p>
<p>“That’s rough. You’re a tough kid. SHIELD could really use someone like you.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, but I’m needed here. This is my home, and in the aftermath of all this, I can’t leave them.”</p>
<p>Quake gave a few quick nods, “You’re right. Whatever’s happening, people like you are necessary now. No matter what anyone says about you being Inhuman, don’t forget that. Your powers are a gift. Using them for good is exactly the right path.”</p>
<p>One of the people approached Downer. He turned to them and they asked a question, then a number of others approached and repeated it. Downer listened and then asked, "They're wondering where the woman is who made all the cords."</p>
<p>Everyone looked around for Florina. She was off to the side, staring up at the moon. </p>
<p>"I'll go to her." Simmons said, motioning for everyone to wait.</p>
<p>She approached the woman slowly, not wanting to startle her. </p>
<p>"Florina?" she asked.</p>
<p>"Yes." she said without looking away from the sky.</p>
<p>"Everyone would like to thank you. For helping get rid of… that thing."</p>
<p>Florina looked over at the group of people standing in the moonlight. Distant wailing carried through the city, the world’s remaining population mourning their loss. "I don't know that I deserve any thanks." she responded, "I tried to kidnap your teammates and inadvertently led the demon to the city."</p>
<p>"You were misled. But at the end of the day you made the right decision."</p>
<p>She looked directly at Simmons with a melancholy grin, "We got lucky The Spirit of Vengeance found that vehicle we were testing. Also that so many people were willing to come out and help."</p>
<p>Simmons looked back at her team, speaking with each other and the group of Tokyo citizens. </p>
<p>"Having people and a community is important.” she said, “A family, even if it's one you build yourself instead of the one you're given. That can make all the difference."</p>
<p>Florina dwelt on that for a moment, "I've only ever known my father, who used me for his own gain. Him and the evil men he associated with."</p>
<p>"We can offer you something more, if you want to turn over a new leaf."</p>
<p>"No. I mean, I do want a change. But I am done fighting. I want to go home and see what's left."</p>
<p>"If that's what you feel is best."</p>
<p>"I do. Thank you."</p>
<p>"You're welcome. But all I did was point something out. You had the power all along, and in the end you made the right choice."</p>
<p>Florina chuckled sadly, "I suppose you're right. Still though, thank you Simmons. Goodbye."</p>
<p>Before she could reply, a strong wind blew past Simmons and she closed her eyes against it. When she opened them again, the woman was gone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Florina flew over Tokyo, up above Japan, and rode the wind out west. She went across Asia,  and out through the Middle East. She began coming down slowly over Turkey and toward the Black Sea. Taking the Summer breezes up the Danube, she travelled through familiar cities and countrysides to the Carpathian Mountains. At their foothills, in a valley from her childhood, she finally came to rest upon a wide open field of wildflowers. A small village stood nearby, rebuilt after the war but growing little despite the passing of time. </p>
<p>She let the air fill her lungs, taking in the smells of the field. The silence was peaceful in a way she hadn't felt for so long. It shook her deep inside. Tears ran down her face. She plucked nearby flowers, creating a makeshift bouquet like she often did for her mother.</p>
<p>Remembering Ileana made her cry even more. Her mother, a Sânziană, had her life torn away from her. Stolen from her people and made the prisoner of a terrible man. </p>
<p>Amidst her weeping she heard a soft rustling. Glancing through her tears she saw a figure standing nearby. An older woman, the one she had seen at the edge of the forest and at the door to her childhood home, a lifetime ago now. </p>
<p>"Mama Pădurii," Florina said, "Îți mai amintești de mine?"</p>
<p>Mother of the Forest, do you still remember me?</p>
<p>"Sigur că da, Florina. Te-am așteptat atât de mult."</p>
<p>Of course, Florina. I've waited so long for you.</p>
<p>She broke down completely, hugging the old woman's legs and weeping into her dress. The woman brushed a hand lovingly through her hair. Then she pulled her up and placed an arm around her shoulder. She and Florina walked together across the field and disappeared into the forest. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Back in Tokyo, Simmons rejoined the team and the larger group of citizens. </p>
<p>"She left?" Mack asked.</p>
<p>"Yes. I believe she's gone back home."</p>
<p>"Same here." Robbie said, approaching with Gabe, "I'm going to take my brother somewhere safe. Thank you all again for your help tonight."</p>
<p>"What're friends for?" Daisy asked, smiling. </p>
<p>He smiled back, "Keep in touch. But, like, on this side of things."</p>
<p>They all gave bittersweet laughs. </p>
<p>"And thanks for your help too Gabe." Simmons said.</p>
<p>"No problem. It's been… well it's been a lot."</p>
<p>She nodded, "Go get some relaxation in. You've earned it."</p>
<p>The two brothers moved to a clearer area and Robbie spun his chain to open a portal. They all waved goodbye as the two went out of sight when it closed.</p>
<p>"And what about us?" Yo-Yo asked, "Where do we go now?"</p>
<p>Mack sighed heavily, "I think we should finish helping clean up here. And then go back home to see how we can help with this Thanos situation."</p>
<p>He looked over at Simmons before continuing, "And since we'll need our best minds working on it, finding Fitz will have to be a priority."</p>
<p>Everyone nodded in agreement. Simmons grew misty eyed. Quake and Yo-Yo hugged her. She held her friends close while staring up at the stars through her tears. He was out there somewhere. Waiting, sleeping, on a long journey toward the future which they would have to intercept. There was a long road ahead of them, but she knew in her heart they would succeed.</p>
<p>They would pick up the missing pieces.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first fan-fiction. I wrote it for fun, to help myself get back into writing and help overcome my own fears and insecurities about it. It was a lot of fun to make, I really enjoyed the process and everything that I've learned along the way. I hope you have enjoyed reading it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>